


Don't go breaking my soul

by Fearcrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Angels, Angst, Childhood Friends, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Serious Injuries, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: Monster kind are now above-ground, you work hard, you don't think it's fair that a group of monsters are stuck in the same messed up world you were born in. But apparently fate is a cruel mistress because now monsters have to deal with the corruption of the surface.You are on the monsters side; but not everyone in your life agrees with your thinking.





	1. Prologue

Beep beep beep beep “Ugh.” You groaned as you reached out your arm and fumbled around for your phone to turn off the damning sound of your alarm signaling the end of your day before it even started. Why did you need this job again? Oh, yeah … rent and bills were all like “bitch where’s my money” even though you worked your ass off and barely made enough to cover the rent as it was. 

You worked at Cafeteria for a college campus that served nothing but vegan and vegetarian food. Ok, so they had cheese and eggs, but for there was absolutely no meat allowed. You could only eat so much damn veggies before you were sick to death of looking at veggies. 

Struggling for a bit before you got up to start your day as you tossed and turned weighing the pros and cons of needing this shitty ass job. The pay wasn’t great, but you fought hard to get your “full time status” which was more of a joke because you couldn’t get more than five hours of work a day. 

But you had vacation days, sick leave, and all the benefits that came with it. 

Yanking the covers back you got dressed in your typical attire; black shirt, black pants, black shoes, your Harley Quinn Hoodie, and camo messenger bag flung over your shoulder. Making sure you had the keys to your car and the keys to your house you left making sure to flick the lock before you left and drove off to you’re work. 

It was just like any other day in Ebbot city, except that this was the day that monsters broke the barrier and soon the news was reporting it everywhere. 

“Monsters have just broken the barrier and a human named Frisk is their ambassador. In all my years I thought; just as everyone thought; monsters were myths. Who knew they were real? It seems we have on sight footage of the monsters and their ambassador.” 

In the months that followed almost every news channel talked about the monsters, their future with the humans and if they should be given rights. 

Your opinion was a very bleak one… why would the monster want to be up here with all the corruption and hostility? Why not just stay in the underground where they were probably far safer from all this bullshit? 

But, after enough time you thought about it, hearing their story and sighing a bit. They should be given the full rights of any other being with intelligence; even if this world was utterly shit. 

Months passed, and you kept the same horrible job, with the added exception of becoming a p.a to some hot new fashion mongrel. Starting up your new job didn’t prove any fucking better than the other job. Except that now you had to run around getting coffee for the prick and doing what insane jobs he wanted done. 

Problem was you hadn’t even met him, and he was already demanding that you show up for work promptly at six am when you supposed to be at work for college café. Calling the agency that appointed you to this monster named “Sans” they said they’d take care of it and you weren’t due in until after 2pm anyway. 

Didn’t seem to matter though your phone was blowing up all day while at your first job and once you finally changed and got everything he needed he didn’t even bother to recognize you. So, you just set everything down where you thought he’d want it and went off to do the next task. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans was livid, how dare that agency send him someone that could only work part time. The first human he had been sent didn’t pan out. She was too mouthy and insufferable. Trying to tell him what he should be doing or how he should treat humans. 

No, Sans was not one to be corrected. “MUTT, TAKE THIS HORRIBLE HUMAN BACK TO THE AGENCY AND DEMAND A NEW HUMAN. I THE MALIFICENT SANS WILL NOT WORK WITH SOMEONE SO INSUFFERABLE. HER BEHAVIOR IS IRREDEEMABLE.” 

“Yes m’lord.” Mutt grabbed up the woman and shortcut to the office letting her go. “Mr. Serif needs a new p.a someone that knows their boundaries.” Mutt informed the woman behind the desk. 

“Of… course. We’ll get right on that.” The lady smiled feeling a bit uncomfortable around the tall skeleton. 

The next female didn’t work out so well, she was even lazier than Mutt. Nope she didn’t work out either. 

So then the next two p.a’s were you and some poor guy that didn’t know shit. When he got off work is when you were supposed to be in at work, but of course something happened he got the wrong fabric from the wrong store and was fired leaving only you. 

Sans had been calling you since that morning leaving message after message. And even though he had been called by the temp agency to tell him that you were only available after a certain time he did not care, he wanted someone capable that could handle his every whim. 

You basically fit that role right away. He refused to acknowledge you but did watch you from the corner of his eyesockets as you stepped in with everything he asked for, getting no response from him, he watched as you surveyed the work areas and how they were set up and placed all the items where he wanted them to go. Good you were at least competent. 

You’d even be prettier if you just tidied yourself up a bit he thought to himself. Long black hair, blue eyes, and a light tan to your skin. He knew humans came in all different colors. He wondered vaguely if you were naturally tan or artificial like those “fake” women. 

Without even having to tell you what to do next you pulled out your phone and looked at the next task as you left to go do that. Great, you followed orders. 

This he could work with, if only you didn’t have that other job. 

“MUTT, FIND HER OTHER PLACE OF EMPLOYMENT AND FIND OUT THE WORK CONDITIONS THERE.” 

Papyrus nodded “Yes m’lord.” And with that he was gone.


	2. Chaotic Evil Workplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work, you get threatened, and it just don't bother you. That bothers Papyrus.

Papyrus found your place of work quite easily; not like it was hard to find really; but what he found inside was chaos. Not the fun chaos either, but the kind of chaos that left a person wondering how insane another person would have to be to want to work there? 

It was night-time and as he moved around he noticed a lot of things. No one at night did prep like they were supposed to. They just took all the prep from the morning crew leaving morning shift with NOTHING! They stood around talking and getting orders wrong. There was no real customer service; no one smiled at the customer or made them feel like they should come back. 

If only they smiled more… but alas some humans were too stupid.

Papyrus knew you weren’t here, so he’d have to come and see how the morning shift panned out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You finished everything on the list that Mr. Sans wanted. You didn’t know what to call him and only knew that he was “Sans” and not wanting to be informal decided that Mr. Sans was probably the best way to go. 

All the tasks that Mr. Sans gave you was finished; thank god. You didn’t even understand why he needed rope or what he was going to use it for but whatever you got that too. Had to go to Home Depot for that. 

Seeing it was your time to leave you walked up to the shorter skeleton; seeing as the taller one was gone. “Mr. Sans, if you have no further use of me I do need to go home so that I can get some sleep for my shift tomorrow morning.” Your voice was so low right now due to being so sheepish around him. 

His appearance didn’t bother you and he was about a head taller than you, it was because you didn’t know how to handle it when others wouldn’t talk to you. 

In fact, all you got from Mr. Sans was a wave of his hand indicating that he heard you and you were dismissed. 

Not sure what else to do you did a traditional Japanese bow before leaving and going home to sleep in your twin size mattress and fall asleep while reading something and or watching some show on Netflix. 

You decided to read fanfics about Fallout 4 with a cross over appearance of Fallout 3 characters that seemed pretty funny. How could a ghoul be so damn hot? You knew you had a voice kink when you heard Hancock talk for the first time in that game. Chills just thinking of that voice ran down your spine. 

And soon enough sleep overtook you and you were in dreamland, or nothingness which you shaped into whatever you wanted. That’s right you were master of your dreams. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next morning you fumbled with your phone as it blared a flowery tune at you. It was cold, and you did NOT want to get out of bed. NOOO, it was too COLD for work. You warred with yourself over the idea of showing up at work in a blanket burrito. 

Pros: you’d be warm…. Ok that’s all you really had there.   
Cons: While yes you would be warm, you wouldn’t be able to get anything done. Possibly fired, worst case scenario; they’d make you exit the blanket burrito because Vii doesn’t know how to hustle to get her own wrap station done on time before the students showed up for food. 

Ravenous teenagers wandering in from the street like a horde of zombies with one thing on their minds “FOOOOOODDDDD”. You could picture them as the un-dead. Also, physics decided to exit the café leaving you to wonder how a person can drop a plate of food on the floor without it touching any of the sides of the counter at all and still manage to leave a pizza smear on the side of the counter it didn’t even touch. 

You were there… you watched it happen. It should not have been able to do that. Thanks physics… not doing you’re job I see. 

Finally, you got up and got dressed and as you were heading out the door you noticed like fifty text messages from Mr. Sans. … didn’t he realize by now you had a morning job? Sighing you had like an hour before you had to clock in at work, you decided to write down everything on a list to make it easier on yourself. 

Nine am rolled around and you clocked in. Time to get this shit show on the road so to speak. You did notice the taller skeleton there; was he watching you? Creepy, but whatever it was a free world after all. 

You didn’t let it bother you and went back doing what you always did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Papyrus did indeed watch you. You didn’t play around at work either. He noted that you stayed in the back of the house for the first two hours doing whatever it was you were doing. 

Today was chickpea curry so you were cooking that. Once you came out from the back he saw that you would disappear in the back again a lot. But always coming back out with something. Food for the vegan station, which he guess you were the cook for. Or food for the wrap bar. You even helped get the soup out when it was done. 

Watching as the rare few times that put on your gloves and served food to the customers you smiled; you laughed talked with them, greeted them, and made sure they got exactly what they wanted on their food. Not once did he see you sit down or just idly stand around. 

So, you were a hard worker. Papyrus would have to mention that to Sans. The only time he noticed you sit down was when you were on break. And he noticed that you did not like to sit. Watching as you pulled out a book and ate while reading A game of thrones. 

You did seem to be the type that stuck to yourself but if others came up and talked to you; well you weren’t rude; you put the book down and chatted with them. 

Another thing he noticed was that fact that you’d talk while you worked. Answering and chatting back while getting whatever you needed for which ever station. In fact, you kept yourself busy while others stood around talking. His brother would be most pleased. 

Just one more thing for him to do… he checked your stats. 

Name: Lyra Wolfe  
HP: 3  
LV: 25  
EXP: 260  
ATT: 50  
DEF: 60  
Status: Finally the zombie horde has dissipated

Zombie horde? Did you think the students were zombies? And why was your LV and EXP so high? No, he did not like that at all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once that shift was done you changed into your other work clothes, which were always drab cause let’s face it black and anything black was your favorite colors. 

So black slacks, black shoes, and a black top. All slightly too big since you didn’t like how you looked. 

Truth be told you were NOT fat. You were actually skinny, but years of hearing how ugly and fat you were made you buy bigger clothes and all in the men’s section, so you wouldn’t have to look at your “flab”. 

If you went shopping in the women’s section you were a size 12 tops and that was in the normal section, not the women’s plus section. I mean honestly you had tiny little love handles… fuck you mom for ruining your little bit of self-esteem.   
You got all the errands done before showing up. Once again putting everything in the spots correctly as you went about the next task. 

It wasn’t so bad you got to look at different fabrics, talk with the people that ran the shops. You noticed he had a fondness for glitter a lot and sequins. Honestly, glitter was way better. 

Picking up his coffee for last as you got back and put everything new where it needed to go and then handed him his cup of coffee. 

“HUMAN, THIS IS TOO COLD. I EXPECT MY COFFEE TO BE PIPING HOT.” 

“Yes Mr. Sans. Would you like me to go out and purchase you another cup of coffee?” 

“NO, JUST MAKE A MENTAL NOTE OF IT NEXT TIME.” Sans scoffed and you nodded. 

Next time make sure to bring a thermos and pour the coffee in there. 

Since there were no more tasks for running around gathering materials you assisted him by grabbing the existing materials and answering his phone calls. 

At the end of the day you were exhausted. 

Just as you were heading out the door though the taller skeleton stopped you in your tracks by pinning you against the door before heading out. 

“I don’t like humans, I don’t like you, but my brother likes you humans. Don’t do anything to hurt him, ever or I’m gonna have a real good time.” He grinned as he took a drag off his cig allowing purple smoke to dance up out of his nasal cavity. 

Much to his dismay though you just stared at him. Ooooo, death threat think of something fucking original will ya. Even with his eyesockets going black it didn’t even affect you. 

Papyrus was stunned. Normally humans cowered, or pleaded, made some kind of whining noise, or hell even shook a bit. But not you, you didn’t seem to care. 

What was wrong with you?


	3. A puzzle worth solving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make Sans worry about you, while simultaneously making Papyrus more curious about you.

Every day that passed that you kept your job at the college café just seemed to annoy Sans even more. As a p.a you were more than competent than all the other humans. You did everything he asked you to do. He wanted a certain shade of red in glitter and you found it. The last three couldn’t even do that. He wanted his coffee at a perfect temp of 99.9 degrees. And you kept it right at 99.9 degrees no matter what. He demanded nothing but the best of everything and you found nothing but the best of everything. A call came in and you handled it professionally. You kept his schedule right on track, you didn’t ask a lot of questions and used your brain. 

So why the hell didn’t you just quit your job already and work for him full time. Not that he didn’t try. In the weeks that followed he demanded that you quit your job. 

“HUMAN YOU WILL WORK FOR ME FULL TIME.” 

Hearing that made you smile but then frown at him. Yes, he was a head taller than you, yes he was a skeleton and embodied death according to all of human lore, and yet he was only paying you three dollars more than what your cafeteria job, you needed both jobs just to survive. Without blinking or batting an eyelash you replied with “No, you don’t pay me enough. And I’m barely surviving as it is. Now then Mr. Sans you have an invitation to a party from the world-famous artist Harleen Blood. You and a Mr. Papyrus both are invited and are each allowed a plus one.” 

The look on the skeleton’s face was one of rage and yet amusement. “FINE, BUT I WILL GET YOU ALL FOR MYSELF. I MALIFICENT SANS DOES NOT BACK DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE.” 

“That’s fine Mr. Sans, but if you could give me an answer so that I may reply.” You had a poker face, betraying nothing of how you currently felt. Over time you had gotten used to his yelling, his demanding ways, and even his mood swings. Still didn’t know who this Papyrus was though. 

“HMMPH, VERY WELL MY ANSWER IS NO. WE WILL NOT BE ATTENDING. I’VE SEEN THAT ARTISTS WORK AND IT’S NOT NEARLY AS BLOODY AS HER NAMESAKE STATES.” 

You nodded and replied immediately. Harleen Blood’s work was about nature and flowers. Guess Sans took her last name as meaning powerful and bloody, her work dictated none of that. Your artistry however did dictate that. 

Yes, you were an artist, but you hadn’t been inspired in months. You last work was that of a vampire tearing into a human. It was bloody and beautiful. 

In that time Papyrus; whom you only knew as Mutt; kept tabs on you. Watched your work in the mornings, followed you home, watched you interact with others when out on errands for his brother. 

You were the type of human that held open doors, smiled easily when talked to, like to sing when you thought no one was listening or watching. You were also distant. You kept to yourself. You didn’t talk to family and you had two best friends twin females that were alike and not alike. 

The female named Lyetrea had gold hair with black streaks, left eye blue and right eye green. The twin sister named Iratear had black hair and gold streaks. Left eye green and right eye blue. Both with peach colored skin. And their personalities polar opposites. Ira was … rational, cold and calculating. Lye was… crazy. She bit humans and drank their blood, the blood seemed to make her drunk. While her sister would sigh and admonish her for her actions. You didn’t mind that she just bit a human and drank their blood like was an everyday normal thing. 

You made jokes about killing yourself; that was unsettling to Papyrus… what kind of human would joke about death?

But still you were quiet and didn’t talk much to anyone. You sat alone at a table in the back, you did everything you could to draw as little attention to yourself as possible, and you didn’t shun people for their beliefs, or for how they felt. 

So why the fuck was your lv so damn high? Papyrus in good conscience couldn’t allow you to be around his brother if you were a threat to him. 

And yet as you moved around the models he would hear them and how they talked to you. 

“Someone like you shouldn’t be around someone as brilliant as Sans.” One snippy blonde twig who thought she was gods gift to humanity had stated to you one day. 

Papyrus didn’t intervene he wanted to hear and see how you’d react. 

You didn’t disappoint… per say. 

“You’re right, I am trash. I’m not nearly as gorgeous as you miss, that’s why you’re the model and I’m just mealy the servant.” 

No matter what the models said, or did you shot them down by just giving in. A killer wouldn’t do that. A killer would fight back. You just took it all. It made no sense. 

At home he’d watch you through the window on your off days and noticed you didn’t go anywhere, your friends would come over and you three would watch horror movies, toss popcorn at the tv, play video games. 

When you were alone you’d either sleep or clean up a bit, while listening to music. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>several days later>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO MAKE THAT HUMAN WORK FOR JUST ME AND ONLY ME?” Sans stomped his boot down against the floor of their home. 

“She did say something about not earning enough with one job only to pay her rent or live m’lord. Why not let her go and find another human that can fill her role?” 

“MUTT ARE YOU BLIND? THAT HUMAN IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT IN HUMAN TERMS. IF I LOST HER NOW I’D HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE AND ALL THE OTHERS ARE ABSOLUTELY LAZY.” 

Mutt sighed as he chewed on his toothpick since he wasn’t allowed to smoke in the house. Why did she have to be so damn diligent in her work anyway? It was true, she never backtalked, she knew where she was needed and what all needed to be done. Performed every task given to her and never fussed. 

“WHAT HAVE YOU LEARNED ABOUT HER?” Sans asked as he sat down on the stood in the kitchen while waiting for the meat for his burritos to cook. 

“Well m’lord she keeps to herself, she doesn’t like to sit around and talk while at work. But outside of work she’s rather lazy and likes to play video games or watch movies. She accepts the harsh words from others and agrees with them. She’s nice, she holds open the door for others and smiles at people as she’s talking to them. But if you threaten her life she doesn’t even respond. No emotion.” 

Sans raised a bone brow. “THAT JUST PROVES SHE’S MADE TO BE MY P.A AND MY P.A ONLY.”

Why couldn’t Sans just let you go? Papyrus was sure there was something off about you. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Something you noticed, Mr. Sans brother liked a particular brand of hot sauce, finding the place that sold it you made your way in there and purchased four bottles of it. If Mr. Sans wanted his coffee every evening, then maybe his brother; whom you called Slenderskele; would like his favorite brand of hot sauce every evening as well. 

After getting the hot sauce you made your way to the fabric store buying all the required cloth, the glitter, the sequins, and making sure to order the next batch fabrics that was needed. Putting those in your car, you then made your way to a hat store purchasing the top hats in there and bunch of other items. They had the kind of peacock feathers Mr. Sans wanted after all. 

By the time you were done you had to go to the bad part of town that housed the gangs because there was a store there that sold the best kind of hair extensions that Mr. Sans required for his models. 

It was there you ran into trouble. Three guys followed you into the store. You paid them no mind since it was mind over matter. You didn’t mind, because they didn’t matter. 

How wrong you were. 

After exiting the store and putting everything in the backseat. You turned around shutting the door when the three creeps cornered you against the car. 

One was bald with tattoos covering his arms while wearing baggy ass jeans and a white wifebeater. “Hey sweet thang. What brings your sexy ass here to the hood?” 

The other two snickered as they had you pinned. 

“Hmm, just had to get hair extensions for Mr. Sans my boss. He is waiting on me though, so I should be going soon.” 

And when you tried to move they laughed and pushed you back into the car. 

The one that pushed you wore a black button up shirt with grey baggy pants that looked like khakis, but way bigger. 

“I really don’t have time for this gentleman.” Your voice was impassive and cold. 

Smirking and chuckling the bald guy moved his hand down your side to your hip as he pulled you in close to him. “Hear that, she don’t have time for us. Maybe we should show her how to greet new friends.” 

“Show her how to be all proper like.” The third guy nodded in agreement. This guy wore a red shirt with a skull on it his pants were like jorts, a combo between jeans and shorts that could fit like two of him in there. 

Taking in a deep breath you smiled but headbutt him in the chin sending the bald guy sprawling backward. “Bitch.” He roared as he held his chin glaring at you with malice. 

“Take her in the alley boys, we’ll make her pay for this with her body.” 

The other two moved in and grabbed you each by the arm and drug you into the alley. 

Well now you were held by the other two as the bald bastard addressed you. “Not so tough now whore! Think you can just hit me and get away with it. No, that’s not how this works.” He wasn’t yelling but his voice wasn’t low either. It was like medium volume. But you were in the shittiest part of town so no one would bother trying to help you. 

You watched as he moved closer to you grabbing you but keeping his head out of your reach. Smart… but not smart enough. 

They only had you held by the arms, your legs were free. Bending backward you raised up your legs and kicked the baldly with both sending him sprawling then you moved and kicked at the one on the left the guy wearing the red shirt. When he moved you then yanked your arm out of his grasp twirling as you launched yourself at the other guy in the black button up shirt and bashing his head with your own. Then when free you bent down and swept your feet outward sweeping him off his feet literally and making him land on his ass. You grabbed him his shirt and hit his head hard against the concrete. Just enough to knock him out. 

But then you were grabbed by one of the other guys. A knife pointed at your throat. But that didn’t bother you. Smirking you pushed the knife point into your own throat missing the main artery as you jabbed him in the face with your elbow. Grabbing his hand with the knife you twisted his hand and made him drop it then kicked him square in the face with a high kick and threw him into his friend. Grabbing out your keys you ran from the alley back to your car sliding across the hood. Opening your door and shutting it you turned it on making your get away. 

Damn… you really liked that store too. Welp, you’d have to find somewhere else to get your hair extensions. Mr. Sans was probably already furious over you being so damn late. 

You didn’t even feel the knife wound and had already forgotten it was there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“HUMAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I’M ALREADY BEHIND SCHEDULE NOW THANKS TO YOU OFF GALAVANTING AROUND THE TOWN WITH MY MONEY. I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU.” Sans was not happy.

“My apologies Mr. Sans. I ran into a little bit of trouble. But I got everything you needed.” Moving over holding a ton of boxes as you started setting everything down; the boxes had covered the wound in your neck you had forgotten about; but now with each box being placed where it belonged your wound was in plain sight. 

Sans eyelights went out leaving blackened eyesockets as he stared at you. You noticed this but figured he was just really pissed. You didn’t blame him, if not for those hooligans you’d have been here hours sooner. 

Papyrus was upon you in an instant since he smelled the blood from the minute you walked in that door. Grabbing your head and turning your neck as he looked at the wound. It was deep, you needed stitches most likely. “What happened.” His voice was a low growl. 

You blinked… “huh?” you asked completely forgetting the wound. Then it dawned on you. “Oh, I ran into some hoodrats in the bad part of town. Nothing I couldn’t handle. Why is something wrong?” you asked still oblivious of how much damage that knife had done to you. 

“HOW COULD YOU GET HURT AND NOT FEEL THAT? I THOUGHT YOU HUMANS WERE SOFT AND SCARED, PATHETIC AND WEAK.” 

“Hmm,” reaching up you felt your own wound, it was deep, “A bandage is all I need.” You stated shrugging your shoulders. “I made sure not to bleed over everything.” 

“MUTT FROM NOW ON YOU WILL ACCOMPANY LYRA WHEN SHE GOES OUT. I WILL NOT LOSE THE ONLY HUMAN THAT IS CAPABLE OF DOING A GOOD JOB.” 

“Yes m’lord.” Papyrus muttered before letting you go. He noticed your lv didn’t go up. So, you hadn’t killed your assaulters. But your status read as: “Fuck, now I’m being babysat…” He smirked at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you all are enjoying this. Because I'M LOVING being able to write again. 
> 
> Oh writing, how I have missed you so. 
> 
> hope you enjoy the newest chapter.


	4. Background check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus goes digging and doesn't like what he finds. 
> 
> Warning: talk of suicide, rape, and abuse. You have been warned.

Whatever you did to make Sans care about losing you as a protentional worker was exhausting. Slenderskele went with you EVERYWHERE. You had to go to a store, he hopped in the car with you. You went to get Sans his coffee he was right there. The only free time you got was when you had to pee. But alas he was right there outside waiting for you. 

This was hell. Maybe you shouldn’t have pushed your neck into the knife to get a point across your attackers. You didn’t think it was that big of a deal. After all you had worse. Much… much worse. You learned to become numb to the pain and ignore people thanks in large part to your mom. 

The unholy demon from the fires of hell that plagued your life with abuse. Mental, physical, and allowed sexual abuse when you were younger. 

Now, most people have a lot of baggage from shit like that. But your mom was manipulative. She made it seem like you were always lying so you learned to just close it off, dig a hole, bury that shit, and drop a nuclear bomb on it for good measure. This did cause you to go through some mental instability but that was years ago.  
You were better now. 

You moved far away from your parents, you started over from scratch, you stopped cutting your body and even healed from all the scars you left on your body. 

Didn’t mean your parents didn’t try sometimes to dominate your life, but you always shut them down. 

Today happened to be a day that you were busy with Mr. Sans after a frustrating day at your other job. So when you got the call you wanted to fade away and pretend you no longer existed. 

Ring, ring, ring. Caller ID: Unholy Demon. 

“Fuck…” you cursed outloud looking at the caller ID. You clicked on ignore. 

Sans tsked clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth… wait… did skeletons have tongues? “LANGUAGE HUMAN. HAND ME ANOTHER PIN.” 

You held out the pin cushion towards him allowing him to grab another pin as he pinned up the dress sitting on the mannequin. He was making a frill that ran down the side of the left leg. 

Ring, ring, ring. “Unholy Demon.” 

“JUST ANSWER IT ALREADY.” Sans gripped as he grabbed the pin cushion from you as you sighed and clicked “answer” on your phone. 

“Oh, you finally answer. What was so important you couldn’t answer your own Mother? I swear Lyra your Father and I could be dying, and you wouldn’t even give a shit would you?” 

Mumbling as you rolled your eyes walking away slightly “Sorry…” 

“Stop mumbling and don’t roll your eyes at me.” Your Mother chided as if you were five again. Like she could see you rolling your damn eyes. You knew she was a demon… wonder which shadow she’d pop out of?

“Why did you call?” you just wanted this over with as quick as possible. 

“I need a reason to call my only daughter now? I swear it’s like you don’t even care. I gave birth to you. I raised you and this is how you treat me?” Silence, then “Your Father and I demand that move back home.” 

You knew this was coming, it always happened. But the question was, what did she want this time. Last time it was to use you to get money since she sold you off like a prostitute. The time before that she used you as her personal servant to clean the house. The time before that you were her punching bag while her and your Father were going through a separation. The amount of bruises, cuts, scars, and mental damage was enough to make your try to murder yourself. 

And you had tried on more than one occasion. Always being found with blood pouring out of your wrists by your friends whom then called the damn ambulance and sent you to a mental ward. 

Being raped of course was no better. And you unholy demon said you deserved it! 

She wasn’t a mother, she was the spawn of hell. When she was nice, you wondered which alien pop you’d find in the basement with your real mom trapped inside. 

The cleaning wasn’t so bad, but she demanded perfection. Ok yes, Mr. Sans also demanded perfection but at least he didn’t throw you into a wall when a stain on a dishrag wouldn’t come out. BITCH! It’s a dishrag it's not meant to stay perfectly fucking white… get over yourself. 

“Why do you want me home?” you finally asked if for nothing more than curiosity. You knew she never loved you. 

“There’s a wonderful new business that started up and I thought you’d be great for it.” 

“No thanks. I work for the college café and Mr. Sans. I really don’t want to or need to go home for whatever shit job you want me to do.” You deadpanned. 

Suddenly screeching could be heard on the other end of your phone as Sans whipped his head around to look at you. “UNGRATEFUL, HORRIBLE CHILD. I MISS YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME? YOU ACT AS IF YOU’RE CHILDHOOD WAS HORRIBLE. PUT THIS MR. SANS ON THE PHONE RIGHT THIS INSTANT.” 

Click

Nope, you were not dealing with that shitstorm. 

“HUMAN, WHO WAS THAT?” 

“My unholy demon.” You replied and went back to your task. 

That night, after you left to go home Sans had ordered Papyrus to do some digging and find out just who that was. He saw from the way your hp dropped by 1.5 leaving you at a 1.5 in total that whoever they were was not healthy for you to be around. 

Papyrus waited for you to go to bed, and once you did he shortcut into your room, pressing in your code for your phone; he knew it by heart and the fact you never bothered to cover up or hide the pin; he dug through your phone finding the name “unholy demon”. 

He stopped for a brief moment as you mumbled in your sleep about being babysat. Watching you roll over in bed as your hair covered your sleeping face. 

Cute he thought and then mentally berated himself. Why did he think that was cute? Getting back to the task at hand. 

Copying the number down he then left and started doing some digging. The number came up under “Mrs. Sarah Wolfe”. And with that number many newspaper clippings all dating back before monsters were above-ground. The first clipping was when you were five and had been “rescued” from a kid sex traffic ring and returned to a “worried” looking Mother and Father. 

But digging more into police reports he found that the parents never bothered filing a missing child report and that a neighbor did. 

Ok, that was very wrong. Papyrus didn’t like the feel of that at all. What kind of Mother just let their child go missing and not file a report. 

Digging further there were multiple clippings about you being a mental ward from trying to kill yourself. Oh no, he thought she gained her high lv not from trying to kill others, but from trying to herself. 

Looking over at you as you continued to sleep peacefully in your bed his soul pulsed, going out to you, you weren’t threat to others, you were a threat to yourself. 

More digging revealed that you had been raped, but your parents got the charges dropped stating that “our daughter just over-reacts.” 

Papyrus did not like your parents at all. They were scum, and you… how the hell could you still smile? How could you hold open doors for other humans and banter with them like nothing bad ever happened in your life? 

Was this why when he threatened to kill you if you ever hurt his brother that it didn’t even bother you? 

Papyrus felt sorry, sorry for threatening you, for misjudging you. Putting your phone back down where he had gotten it from he then short cut out back to his house. He’d just have to make sure you didn’t actually die or be around the ones you called parents ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like five am. Great time to write when you can't sleep cause your body is all like "hey girl hey, it's time to wake up bish" o.o... no ... I just wanna sleep damnit. 
> 
> Oh, well new day new chapter. Enjoy


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your demon visited, you weren't happy. 
> 
> Warning: Talk of torture and other unpleasant things.

“SURPRISE!” 

There she stood with long blonde hair; it was artificial; and hazel eyes staring at you wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt as she looked at you expectantly while you were standing there holding a box of fabric, push needles, measuring tape and whatever else Mr. Sans needed from you. 

Your eyes looked at the box, maybe you could just stab yourself in the eyes with the push needles and be blind, so you wouldn’t have to look upon the face of your “mother”. 

Slenderskele was standing near you as the unholy demon made a move to hug you watching as you flinched away from her and ducked out of her reach. You were pretty agile holding a giant box in front of you. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Why, to come and get your silly and take you “home”, honestly you act like something bad is going to happen to you.” 

“No.” you deadpanned and started to walk away. 

“Oh, don’t be so coy of course you want to come home.” She made a move to grab you. You ducked she moved again you twirled around Slenderskele as if you were dancing and bolted for the safety of your car. 

“Look, I normally don’t care about human lives, but the lady doesn’t want to go with you. You should stop before I have a real good time.” Papyrus grinned down at your mom. 

Sarah looked up noticing the very tall skeleton for the first time. “Was that a threat?” 

“No, just a friendly warning.” He growled out. 

“Hmph, I will not be deterred, after all she is MY daughter. I’ll do with her as I PLEASE.” 

“You won’t touch her!” he growled out as his magic flared in eye with orange whisps leaking out of his skull. 

The look on her was like that of struck child that had been caught in the act of stealing something valuable from someone else. 

Leaving her sputtering and gaping at him in disbelief as he walked away willing himself to calm down when all he wanted to do was dust the woman. Opening the car and stepping he looked you over seeing that you had a tensed up and was gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles and a look of dread on your face. 

He did wonder what was going through your mind right then. He knew had only been a week since you talked to her on the phone. And now here she was not taking no for answer. 

“Hey, darlin, you alright?” he drawled lazily, but concerned. 

Coming out of your trance of dark dark, even darker thoughts that involved either offing yourself or entertaining the idea of slowly torturing the woman you were forced to call mom; you looked at the slenderskele and nodded slowly then smiling you thought of Mr. Sans and all the wonderful dresses and clothes he made. “We need to get back to Mr. Sans. He does not like it when I’m late.” 

With that you drove away leaving a very angry and fuming demon behind you. 

It should have been no surprise when she showed up at your work. Pounding on the door and her screeching gave it away as you rushed over to open it and stood staring at the woman with police in tow. 

“That skeleton, he kidnapped my precious daughter. I want him ARRESTED!” she wailed, and you just blinked. 

Before the officers could even step through the door you stopped them, “I’m sorry officers,” you smiled and looked at them, “there’s been a mistake. As you can both see I’m clearly not kidnapped. If I were, I’d be tied up to a chair, with stab wounds, missing fingers, my eyelids would most likely be pinned up by needles so I couldn’t shut my eyelids and be forced to watch all the pain and suffering they’d put me through.” 

Sans eyelights when out, you couldn’t see it, but they were gone. Papyrus just stared at you as you spoke with such ease about how you could be tortured. 

“Pretty sure I might even be missing some fingers, a bashed in kneecap for good measure, maybe even missing an eyeball that would floating around in a jar full of formaldehyde. But clearly none of those things are happening. Besides you can’t just arrest him for him standing up against my Mother whom; by the way was trying to take me home against my own will.” 

Both skeletons and both police just looked at you stunned. 

It was the police that spoke next. “Well, clearly you are not held hostage. Sorry to have interrupted you.” 

“Ma’am the next to you call to report a kidnapping you better make sure you’re on the right side of the law.” One of the officers told your demon before walking off. 

Your mother sputtered looking like she was about to say something but before she could you cut her off. “Leave, or I’ll just off myself and not give you the chance to pull another stunt like that again. I’m fed up with you and your bullshit. I don’t want to go back to the hellhole you call a home, I don’t want anything to do with your drug trafficking scheme, your pedophilia friends, or your shit that you think is “proper upraising”. I’m glad I left “home” and I won’t ever be coming back. I’d rather die in a ditch than to live with ever again.”

With that you shut the door in her face and as if nothing happened you went back to work. 

“Human,” was that Mr. Sans voice… why was he so quiet?,”Is all that you just said true?” he looked and sounded concerned. 

Oh, no that box you buried deep it was threatening to come back to the surface. You did NOT need that shit right now. 

“Yes.” It was all you could say in this situation. 

And before you knew it he had walked over quicker than you expected and wrapped his boney arms around you pulling you in tight. 

Did you just break the skeleton? The skeleton who demanded you quit your morning job, the same skeleton that demanded perfection, that threw temper trantrums on the rare few times you told him “no”. Or that he would scheme to get what he wanted out of you anyway. 

Raising up your hand you gently patted him on the back; boy you sucked at displays of affection. 

“Umm, Mr. Sans… is it alright if we just … got back to work?” you asked hoping you wouldn’t upset him. 

Upon letting you go he suddenly struck a pose that reminded you of like Batman or some shit. His bandana blowing in the … wind? Where did the wind come from? You were in a big building with no open windows. “I THE MALIFICENT SANS WILL PROTECT YOU. FEAR NOT HUMAN LYRA YOU ARE IN GOOD HANDS. NOW THEN YOU WILL QUIT YOUR OTHER JOB AND WORK FOR ME FULL TIME. MUTT INFORM THE OTHER JOB THAT SHE HAS NO FURTHER USE OF THEM OR THEIR MONEY.” 

“Yes, m’lord.” 

But before he could teleport you ran over and latched onto him holding on as you both short cut to your other place of employment, the looks of your co-workers being startled made you grin at their discomfort, but you set it aside as you drug you backwards. 

“No! You will not tell them that.” You had drug him in the janitors closet and shut the door. 

He looked amused. “I don’t take orders from you. Besides darlin, what’s so wrong about working for my brother full time? Or do you just not like monsters?” he growled out at you after asking that last part of his question. 

“I like monsters just fine. I have nothing against them, you or your brother.” 

“Then why do you always deny him.” 

“Because I don’t make enough at either job to be able to afford rent, my bills, food, and my phone.” You sighed exasperatedly. “Look, I’ll go talk to Mr. Sans about all this, but I can’t just drop this job. I need it like a hoe needs a pimp as a lifelife.” 

Papyrus’ eyelights just blinked in and out as he stared at you. Sighing, he shook his head. Against his better judgement he took you back and allowed you to talk to Sans about this whole matter. 

To say it did not go over well with Sans was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in the same morning? Damn, and all I wanted was my body to allow me to sleep. Oh, well, guess I'll sleep when I'm dead.


	6. Talking it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't end well for either party. 
> 
> Warning: yeah more violence self inflicted.

“MUTT WHY HAVE YOU COME BACK? ARE YOU TRULY SO LAZY THAT YOU CAN’T DO A SIMPLE TASK?”   
  
“Mr. Sans it’s my fault. I think we need to talk.”   
  
Scoffing he looked at you while placing his hands on his boney hips “AND WHY WOULD I NEED TO TALK TO YOU?”   
  
“Umm, because as a person I have a right to decide on what _I_ want out of my life. I’m here working with you because it’s what _I_ want to do. Not because you demand me here. If I just dropped everything on a dime for what others wanted, then any semblance of happiness that I have gained would be moot and pointless.”   
  
“Sigh,” _did he just sigh by saying “sigh”_? “HUMAN WHY DO YOU FIGHT THIS. YOU KNOW THIS IS THE BETTER JOB. I WILL NOT BE DENIED ANY FURTHER.”   
  
“No, I won’t listen to it any further. Either talk this out with me or I’ll quit.”   
  
“YOU’LL DO NO SUCH THING!” He stomped his boot into the ground glaring at you.   
  
“I think you underestimate me Mr. Sans. Both jobs give me a happiness that would not like to lose, also both jobs combined allow me to still buy food and pay my bills, so I can live and sustain myself.”   
  
There was no way you were backing down. Either he listen to you or you were out.   


“THIS IS ABOUT MONEY! YOU ARE LIKE EVERY HUMAN OUT THERE, ALWAYS WANTING MORE MONEY. AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BETTER HUMAN THAN THAT.” He looked livid, sounded livid as he huffed and glared at you stomping both feet this time.   
  
“If the government allowed it I’d live off the land and never worry again about anything. I’d farm, and raise animals, I’d have everything I need. But the government of humans is greed. Sadly, it is about money, because without both jobs I can’t live. But it seems no matter which job I’ll pick I’ll still not afford rent. And you seem to want to push my buttons. Mr. Sans. I quit.”   
  
And there it was, like a punch to the gut you quit. You like your boss, really you did. You found him to be endearing even if he was a bit bossy and loud.   
  
Walking out you left. Getting in your car and driving home. You went to work though it was horrible, and you hated it. No one there could make you smile. You missed the little skellington and the brother. You missed his loud voice.   
  
The weekend came, and you sat in the darkness of your house crying, cutting yourself because you couldn’t think of a better way to make the pain go away.   
  
The couch stained with blood as you muttered a few lines lyrics to yourself “Did you think it’s cool to walk right up to take my life and fuck it up? Well did you?”   
  
Getting up and crawling over to wall using your own blood you wrote on it “I see hell in your eyes.”   
  
**_HOW DARE THEY MAKE YOU FEEL!_ **  
  
Your head spun, and you cried more as you cut everywhere. You cut your wrists, you cut your throat, you cut across your breasts.   
  
**_WHY DID THEY HAVE TO MAKE YOU CHOOSE?_ **  
  
That’s how you fell asleep laying there as blood oozed from you wounds.   
  
Papyrus let out a sigh as he stared at your bloody form. You had written so much everywhere. You were clearly incapable of dealing with your emotions.   
  
Gently picking you up he took you back their home. Cleaning you up and bandaging you.   
  
Sans seeing you like this just fueled his desire to have you even more. He’d get what he wanted.   
  
“Mutt, After You Are Done, Find Out How Much They Are Paying her. I Want A Record Of All Her Bills. I Intend To Woo Her Over.”   
  
“Yes m’lord.” For now Papyrus stayed beside you healing you while you slept. Running a boney phalange through your hair as he cleaned up the blood off your body and checking your lv again.   


_Name: Lyra Wolfe_  
HP: 3  
LV: 26  
EXP: 261

_ATT: 50  
DEF: 60_

_Status: Just wish Mr. Sans understood._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you woke up you were not home, you weren’t even in your own bed. You were in a bed that was mattress on the floor with a wad of blankets bundled up and tossed aside. It seemed of smoke, spice, and snow. Nope, you were fucking adultnapped.   
  
Great… sighing you let out a huff of air and started biting yourself on the arm to see if maybe you were asleep. Nope, you were awake. Well it didn’t matter where you were. Might as well lay there and wallow.   
  
If the person wanted, you dead you’d accept it. If they wanted to rape you, well you were already used to that.   
  
Just because there was nothing there to cut yourself with didn’t mean you didn’t have nails…   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
Mutt had left your side; he didn’t like the idea of doing that so he made sure there was nothing sharp in his room to allow you to cut yourself with. He got a record of your pay, it was twelve dollars an hour and you only worked for four hours and ninety minutes in total every day. Your bills far exceeded the amount of money you made.   
  
Now he understood why you needed both jobs. Before you barely ate. Your doctors’ notes stated you ate very little and needed to eat more.   
  
Upon returning the scent of iron hit his nasal cavity causing him to stop dead in his tracks. There was no way you found something to use in his bedroom. He had made sure of it.   
  
Shortcutting into his bedroom he found you ripping out bits of your flesh using your nails and teeth, some of your hair was in chunks on the bed and partially on the floor. His eyelights rested on you as you looked up at him.   
  
Cackling you had lost your flippin mind. “Oh, you adult napped me. Just when I thought you couldn’t get any worse. I’m now held prisoner.”   
  
Moving forward he grasped your wrists in his boney hands and held them away from you as he looked at you.   
  
“Darlin, you need t’ knock it off. This is not the way to do this.”   
  
“No, you’re right, but adultnapping me is the right way to do things?”   
  
“M’lord wanted an account of your pay and your bills. We; were worried about you darlin.”   
  
This made you stop and stare at him. Blinking a few times as his words reached your ears. “Worried?” you mouthed that word in a whisper trying to grasp it’s meaning.   
  
No one ever worried about you. Not once. The ones that did were eventually manipulated by your demon and never bothered with you again.   
  
“Let’s get ya cleaned up n’ healed again.”   
  
Slumping you just sat there and let him clean you and heal you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally hit that moment were like I'm trying to do three things at once and it's not working. Here's another chapter, admittedly a bit smaller but still done early. Enjoy my darlings.


	7. Shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a better paying job, better living conditions, and go shopping. But at least some stupid human got his nose broke.

Sans sat there at the table looking at the incomes you made, had decided on a nice round figure of thirty dollars an hour and you working for him full time at eight hours a day and an offer to live with them. Your own room; which seeing you weren’t all that stable mentally; would do you better than living by yourself. 

Seeing your past laid out in front of him with all the bad your mother put you through he figured you could use the protection. 

Problem was, you were so bad off mentally that trying to talk to you right now was basically pointless. 

Days passed by and you sat there in Mutt’s room staring at a blank wall, they had moved all your stuff into the garage. At night Mutt did sleep in his own bed, you closest to the wall neither touching the other. 

Mutt had sensed his soul from day one of meeting you that you were meant to be with him and his brother. At first, he thought it was nothing more than a pet. He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Problem was he had never had a soul mate, he didn’t know the first thing about what it felt like. Oh, sure he knew basically what it felt like it, having studied at school in the underground, and passing all his classes. But did it have to hurt so much? 

Every time you cut yourself it was like he could feel the pain. At first it annoyed him, then it pissed him off, now he just feel lost and a bit sad. 

He knew when you slept cause you muttered in your sleep and tossed and turned. You even kicked, he woke up once with you on the opposite end of the bed with your head at his feet and your feet at his head. You kicked him. That actually hurt. You had some damn powerful legs. 

During the days he’d feed you as best he could. You didn’t eat much, nibbling here and there and always quiet. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Waking up as you normally did beside the skeleton you peered down at him since he was laying down. You watched him sleep and you had lost track of the days after four days you just stopped keeping track, now you had no idea what day it was. 

It didn’t matter, you always lost track of the days no matter if you were working or not. And by this point since you hadn’t gone into work you were pretty sure you’d been fired. 

“S’ not polite t’ stare.” Mutt drawled out sleepily as he cracked bone-lid? Eyelid? You were too tired to question it. But looking at his orange eyelights you were reminded of stars. 

“You are the night, serene and peaceful.” You muttered to him. 

Tilting his head he looked at you “What r’ ya mutterin’?” 

“Your eyes, are like stars. The night sky. Peaceful, serene.” 

Chuckling he slowly sat up. “How’re ya feelin’ darlin’?” 

“Tired, wondering why you bothered, to worry?” 

“Heh, n’ I thought I was t’ one tha had problems.” 

“Could you just answer.” Moving against the wall and sitting there with your back against it while you brought up one leg bending it with the other one leg resting under it as you laid your head on your knee. 

Mutt gave a sigh as he shifted in his bed a bit and turned to look at her better, she seemed like she was doing a bit better. She was willing to talk so that way better than before. “M’bro likes ya. Don’t know why exactly; but best I can figure is tha you’re at least competent.” 

He wasn’t going to admit he really cared. That the day you showed up with a knife wound in your neck kinda worried him. Or that the day he went to check up on you after you quit had him sad. “We should get downstairs fore m’bro comes up here.” 

“Fine.” Not waiting for him to get up you got up by crawling over him and standing up. Might as well see what the angry little skellington had in store for your fate now. 

Moving towards the door you opened it revealing a hallway that had way too many doors for just two monsters or people… could they be considered people. I mean, you considered cats and dogs people. Alright then, yes, they were people to you now. 

Mutt exited the room after you and then grabbing you he put you right against him as he grinned when you looked up wondering why he was holding you so close. 

Blink

The world fell away, and you felt you like floating through space suffocating from lack of air. Suddenly you were back, and your feet were touching the ground. 

Wheezing from the sudden rush of air through your lungs and feeling sick as you doubled over having a coughing and gagging fit you could hear him laughing. That dick, did it on purpose and you were going to get your revenge. You’d make him pay. 

Good anything you were patient. 

“IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO CAME DOWN. HAD ME WAITING FOR DAYS HUMAN.”

Hearing his voice you couldn’t help but smile, you actually missed his voice. 

“Sorry Mr. Sans.” You quietly spoke. 

“YOU’VE BEEN LAZY BUT CONSIDERING YOUR STATE OF MIND AND YOUR BODY I DECIDED TO BE LEINENT ON YOU FOR I THE MALIFIENCT SANS IS NOTHING BUT THE BEST OF HOSTS. HOWEVER, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PUT YOURSELF THROUGH SUCH PAIN AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME HUMAN? NO MORE CUTTING YOURSELF OR WALLOWING IN SELF PITY. IT WILL SIMPLY NOT DO.” 

“Of course, Mr. Sans, but we haven’t even…” 

But Sans cut you off before you could finish “I AM PREPARED TO GIVE YOU THIRTY DOLLARS AN HOUR AND YOU WILL WORK EIGHT HOURS A DAY FOR FIVE DAYS STRAIGHT WITH WEEKENDS OFF. YOU WON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BILLS OR RENT EITHER, YOU’LL BE LIVING HERE WITH US, SO WE CAN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF PYSICALLY AND MENTALLY.” 

Holy shit… he was offering to let you live here, work eight hours a day, and have weekends off. And the pay was beyond what you thought you were worth. 

“I’ll say yes on one condition.” 

“SIGH, THEN WHAT IS YOUR CONDITION HUMAN?” 

“I only want fifteen dollars hour then, not thirty.” 

“WHY ONLY FIFTEEN? HUMAN THAT IS FAR TOO LITTLE PAY.”   
“I’m living here, correct? Are you making me pay bills?” 

“WELL NO.” 

“Then only fifteen. With no bills to pay I won’t need thirty dollars an hour. That’s basically overkill.” 

Looking you over he looked at his brother for a minute seeing him shrug. 

“VERY WELL HUMAN. MUTT WILL SHOW YOU YOU’RE ROOM. I EXPECT YOU UP AND READY FOR WORK AT SIX AM EVERY MORNING PROMPTLY NOT A SECOND EARLIER NOR A SECOND LATER. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU LOLLY GAGGING OR SLACKING OFF JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE LIVING WITH US.” 

Nodding you smiled and bowed at him in that Japanese style bow you always did. “Yes Mr. Sans.” 

“AND YOU’RE CLOTHING CHOICES, WE WILL BE GOING SHOPPING LATER AFTER WORK, I WON’T TOLERATE YOUR STYLE OF CLOTHING ANY MORE NOW THAT YOU’LL BE ABLE TO AFFORD IT.” 

That stopped you in your tracks. “What’s wrong with my clothes? They’re dress slacks and dress shirts.” 

“YES, FROM THE MENS SECTION. I EXPECT YOU TO WEAR FEMALE DRESSES. WON’T HAVE YOU LOOKING LIKE SOMETHING YOU’RE NOT.” 

“Ehhh….” But then Mutt grabbed you by the shoulder taking you upstairs to your room giving you no room to argue. 

“Bes not ta argue with im’ on this.” He told you as he led you to your door and opened it revealing all your stuff in boxes. Your crappy twin-size bed sitting there already put together. “There’s no work today so just unpack for a bit till we get ya for shoppin’.” 

Sighing you nodded and moved around looking at all the stuff. It was packed up and organized. You didn’t need your pots, pans, dishes, or silverware anymore. So, you moved those to a donation pile instead. You then started unboxing your clothes hanging them up in the closet and putting all your different nicknacks and dolls out everywhere. 

By the time you were done, your room had posters everywhere, a tapestry of the celtic tree of life and your plushies hanging from a toy net above your bed. Yep, you were a dork. You loved your video games and your anime, and all your fandoms. You had set your tv on your dresser and had connected your xbox one s and your ps4 slim up to you. Your computer sitting next to you bed on top of a giant folding food tray you used a personal computer work space desk. 

Once that was done you put your stuff such as your soap, shampoo, and conditioner and razor in the bathroom in the hallway. 

Mutt eventually came back and gave you the wifi password looking at your room. He chuckled a bit, you’d get along with Alphy’s and Undyne no problem. 

“Ya ready yet?” he finally asked as he stood there looking at you.

“Yep.” You shut the laptop after having set up the wifi on it. You’d set up the wifi on your consoles a little later. 

“He’s really going to make me wear … women’s clothes, isn’t he?” you gulped with a taste of revulsion in your mouth. You hated women’s clothes. They were too tight, too form fitting, showed off your “love handles” and your flab. 

“Fraid so.” Mutt shrugged. 

And with that you three were on the motorcycle, Mutt in the sidecar and you on the back wrapping your arms around Sans’s… waist? You hoped you weren’t accidently groping him. That would be embarrassing. You could see it now, fired for skelemolestation. 

That and his driving was horrible. He was EVERYWHERE. He didn’t stay on the right side of the road he swerved on the wrong side too avoiding cars as he yelled at them to get out of his way. Reminded you of playing gta v while flipping off the npcs on the road. 

Next time you were going to mall with Lord Crazy you decided you were driving. 

Pulling in and parking you hopped off the back and landed on the ground with a loud “THUD” as you kissed the land literally yelling “LAND” at the top of your lungs and hugging the asphalt. Both skeletons looking at you as if you’d lost your mind. Did they not watch the movie “the Pacifier” with Vin Diesel? Too bad, a good funny movie. 

Getting up you walked with him at a very very slow pace that was driving Sans up the wall. And he thought his brother was the annoyingly slow lazy one. “HUMAN HURRY UP.” He demanded. But you went slower not wanting to be punished with horrible women’s clothes. 

Eventually Mutt got tired of Sans yelling and you going slower than a snail. He picked you up putting you over his boney shoulder holding you there. 

You resigned to your fate and just let him carry you like that. The stares you got were from the other humans were worth it. Some looked at you with pity, some looked at you with worry, some just shook their heads at you. 

Mutt; with you on his shoulder; and Sans made their way into several stores. Anytime Mutt put you down you were extremely slow making your way over to clothes wracks. Sans got tired of yelling “HUMAN ARE YOU SO LAZY YOU DON’T EVEN WANT TO SEE THE CLOTHES?” or “HUMAN A SNAIL IS FASTER THAN YOU, SERIOUSLY GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!” or better yet “HUMAN YOU ARE FRUSTRATING, HOW YOU BE SO FAST RUNNING ERRANDS AND NOT FAST AT CLOTHES SHOPPING?” 

Eventually he just picked out your clothes, adjusted the sizes, made you try some on. But then he noticed you took too long in the changing room. Stomping his feet and huffing impatiently as you moved like a sloth changing into an outfit. 

Exasperated he glared at the changing rooms as if willing you to move faster “MUTT CHANGE HER CLOTHES FOR HER.” 

“Yes m’lord.” And with that he walked inside seeing you sitting there with your normal clothes still on. You could hear the lady outside telling Mutt he wasn’t allowed inside and Sans telling her to mind her own business. Didn’t stop Mutt from getting in. He could see over the damn door and then just shortcut inside. 

“UGH noooo.” You flailed like some anime female refusing to accept your fate. 

Mutt grabbed your shirt and yanked it off revealing your black sports bra and all the scars from your cutting. But it was the first time you were conscious and so your face went red. Grabbing up the dress blouse he put it on you then stood you up on your feet fixing it. 

Giving out a huff you looked at him willing the blood out of your face. “Why does it matter what I wear?” 

“M’lord demands perfection.” 

You scrunched your nose but then when he went to take off your pants you grabbed his wrists. “NO.” you yelled it a bit louder than you expected. “Turn around I can do it myself.” 

Turning he waited for you to change. “No peeking.” 

“Why would I peek?” 

“Making sure is all.” 

Mutt huffed, and you took off your pants putting on the short skirt that Sans picked out. It was plaid with red and black and grey on it with a bit of chain link on the right side of your leg. The black top went well with it. But you “This looks horrible on me.” All you could see was your fat; you still really were not fat.

Mutt turned around and seeing you in that made his boney cheeks flush with his orange magic. 

Wait did he just blush? Too adorable. But why blush? You were hideous looking. 

“Well m’lord will want ta hav’a look at ya.” 

“No…” you sat back down crossing your legs. “Go away so I can change.” You were turning red and Mutt thought that was just too damn cute. 

“Come on don’t be shy.” He teased. 

Crossing your arms over your chest as you turned away making sure not to look at him. “I said no.” 

Sighing he lifted you up with his orange magic “Looks like you don’t understand the gravity of this situation.” 

Did he just pun? Was that a pun, life for real? 

You couldn’t move as he floated you out there and allowed Sans to look you over. 

“ABOUT TIME HUMAN, YOU’RE JUST TOO SLOW. YOU’RE MAKING ME THINK MUTT IS FASTER THAN YOU.”

You shunned him for that refusing to even acknowledge him. 

“SET HER DOWN MUTT. LET’S HAVE A GOOD LOOK AT HER.” 

Mutt set you down and was smiling the whole damn. Damn smug ass slenderskele. 

Sans walked around you looking you over like you were some doll that needed adjustments here and there. Muttering to himself about different shoe styles that would go good with your outfit. 

This was how your shopping day went. Mutt carrying you, forcing you to change, Sans looking you over to see what improvements he could make. 

Soon you had a whole new wardrobe and shoes to match everything. New stockings and accessories. Worst part was Sans paid for it all. 

Gods; you felt like he had become a sugarskulldaddy or something. And you felt so bad for him spending so much on you. 

Once leaving the mall you were walking faster than Sans to get the hell out of there, just happy to put the place behind you. 

But some humans are stupid, arrogant and can’t see past their own viewpoints. So, a tall blonde arrogant asshole grabbed you started dragging you away from the skeletons. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” you asked the man as you went to yank your arm out of his grasp. Damn he had a tight handhold on your arm though. 

Well fuck, you didn’t want to cause a commotion in the middle of the mall while trying to escape the female clothes Sans had just bought you. 

“Saving you from the monsters following you.” The blonde jerk grinned. 

You had a feeling he wasn’t doing this out of the “kindness” in his heart. 

Mutt approached you his eyelights narrowed “Everythin’ alright darlin’?” he asked as his eyelight traveled your arm to where the man had a firm grip on you. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, he was just letting go… weren’t you?” might as well try to give him an out. 

“Like hell I’m letting go. A beautiful gal like you shouldn’t be harassed by Monsters.” 

Oh… hell naw. He did NOT just say that. 

Just before Mutt could react or allow Sans time to really make his way over. You acted. Welp you gave the jackass an out and he did not take. Glancing down you looked at his feet, they were slightly apart. AND twirl around to his backside, kick out then in landing the blow to the back of his leg making him fall while letting go of your arm at the same time. You then grabbed him by the back of his hair and shoved him face first into the ground slamming him down hard enough you broke his nose. 

You could hear the crunch. 

Leaning in you whispered in his ear “Next time don’t randomly grab someone. Makes you look like a dick.” 

Getting up you skipped; that’s right skipped; off leaving him there bleeding out of his nose. 

Mutt and Sans following you out as you were now a bit happier than you could get out your earlier frustrations on the random stranger. 

How DARE he touch you. You hated humans on your good days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this one to show the new dynamics of the skelebros and their favorite human.


	8. Back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to work, but not before fighting Sans about your dress code.

You’re alarm went off at five am sharp. Getting up you made your way to the bathroom as you stripped out of your clothes and turned on the water. You got into the shower washing up your body and hair then getting out dripping as you wrapped the towel around your body then creaking the door open just a bit as you looked outside doing a listen check. You could hear Sans downstairs in the kitchen. Sounded like he was making food. You couldn’t hear anything else. No movement from Slenderskele’s room. Not that he needed to move to move. Guy could teleport his away around the house. 

Taking a deep breath, you bolted from the bathroom to your room opening and shutting the door as you moved inside to get ready. 

You knew you shouldn’t test it, but you had to. Last thing you wanted to do was wear skirts. You put on your dress shirt, your dress slacks, and a cozy pair of dress slip on shoes. 

Making your way downstairs you peeked into the kitchen. But as soon as Sans noticed what you were wearing he had shit fit. 

“LYRA YOU WILL NOT WEAR THOSE HORRIBLE CLOTHES TO WORK. I THE MALIFICENT SANS WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH SHABBY LOOKING CLOTHING. I EXPECT YOU TO CHANGE POST HASTE.” 

You wanted to argue but argue you didn’t. Cause next thing you knew you were floating through the vacuum of space feeling queasy to your stomach, your feet not even touching the floor then suddenly you were back in your room with a disgruntled slenderskele looking down at you. 

“Ya know darlin’ gettin’ wokin’ up tha’ early in tha’ mornin’ jus isn’t the way I wanna wake up.” 

Looking you over he shook his skullhead and moved into your closet he grabbed out a skirt, this one was long with slight slit on the left leg and clung to your form. Then grabbed out a black blouse that tied up at the chest and was so sheer you could see through it. Grabbing a red spaghetti strap tank top made of silk he put those on the bed then grabbed out your stockings; a tan color; and a nice pair of red high heels to add more color. “Put those on.” He muttered. 

Sitting down you crossed your arms “I don’t like those kinds of clothes.” You grumbled. 

“Well ya don’t got a choice. Jus put em on.” Mutt glared at you. 

Man, he must really hate mornings. “Fine.” 

Pointing at the door you waited for him to leave. Once he was gone you changed outfits once again. Once done you headed back downstairs. 

“SIGH, LYRA ARE YOU SO INCAPABLE OF STYLING YOUR HAIR AND PUTTING ON MAKEUP?”

You looked down at yourself then looked up at Sans. “I hate womens clothes. I dislike makeup and putting up my hair when it’s so long give me a literal headache.” 

You really hated putting in all that extra work. 

“Besides you and slenderskele have seen me at my worst already.” You griped with a bit of a pout forming on your lips. 

“YES, WE HAVE, AND NO IT DOESN’T SUIT YOU. YOU SHOULD MAKE MEN ENVIOUS AND WOMEN JEALOUS.” 

“No…” you deadpanned. “I don’t like either of those ideas.” Really you didn’t. You hated jealousy, you hated men staring at you. And lastly you hated barely being able to walk around. “These clothes are suffocating.” You groaned out. 

“IF YOU GO OUT ANYWHERE MUTT WILL BE BESIDE YOU. HE’LL HELP YOU CARRY WHATEVER YOU NEED TO CARRY.” 

Great, you were still being babysat. 

“MUTT HELP HER WITH HER MAKEUP AND FIX THAT MOP SHE CALLS HAIR.” 

“Yes m’lord.” Mutt sighed as he once again took you upstair via shortcut and sat you on the bed as he started putting makeup on you and then started to style your hair. Taking into account you got headache from your hair being up he decided on just curling the tips of it and using some hairspray to keep the curls to stick. 

After breakfast was ate, you ate a piece of toast not being so hungry which caused another argument to break out. 

“LYRA YOU DON’T EAT ENOUGH. YOUR HEALTH WILL DETERIORATE IF YOU DON’T EAT ENOUGH.” 

“I’m fat enough as it is.” You countered. 

So with that fight done and Mutt shortcutting you out to your car you drove off to do the first set of tasks. He had new fabric that needed to be picked up, and he would need his coffee at noon, plus some ribbons in a very pretty silver-red color that he had picked out. Once you were done gathering all that you and Mutt entered his workspace as you sat everything down where it needed to go then proceeded to check his email and schedule. 

There were details that needed attending to with his new store opening up. It was called “Serif Fashion” You felt the name was a bit lacking. But to each their own. “Mr. Sans, your store need three more mannequins ordered for the front show case, and seems the fabric you ordered still isn’t in. When I called to check on the status of the fabric the vendor said they ran out. Checking the color and pattern I did find another suitable replacement would you like to me order this one?” 

You already had the fabric in question pulled open in a new tab and it was cheaper in price than the first fabric. 

Walking over he surveyed the fabric in question his eyelights scrutinizing it detail for detail. It was a shimmery black with red subtle red highlights throughout it. “THAT IS ADAQUATE LYRA. CONTACT THE VENDOR AND SEE TO IT THAT IT ARRIVES ON TIME.” 

Nodding your head, you immediately called them ordering the right amount of material needed for the store. Paying with his card as you were used to doing.   
His schedule was a bit full he had a meeting with a potential employee. You wondered vaguely if the poor sap would run out screaming. “Mr. Sans it’s almost time for the interview with Miss. Fayette in about fifteen minutes.” 

“THANK YOU FOR THE REMINDER LYRA.” 

You watched as he worked on the last finishing touches on the dress before going to set up the meeting room. You laid out the application where you knew Sans would sit, put out refreshments and some cookies. Made sure the light was set at the right brightness; it was one of the dimmer switches you loved so much as a kid and got in trouble for playing with. 

Right now, half of you wanted to dim the lights and turn it up bright a few times. The other half of you was the adult that scolded your childish side for thinking such thoughts. 

Fuck it, childish you won the argument. You dimmed the lights and bright it a few times pretending you were in a horror scene with the lights flashing back and forth before finally making it at the correct setting then walking out feeling a bit happier cause you acted like a little kid at work. 

You didn’t fail to notice the smirk Mutt gave you. You decided to ignore it. You did nothing wrong. Earning a chuckle from Mutt. 

Sometimes he got amusement from your little antics, other times he got annoyed. Grabbing some pens and checking them you put those in the meeting room as well in case signatures were needed. 

Too bad the human was late. Much to detest of Mr. Sans who was fuming. 

Thank the human’s luck it was you that answered the door and not Sans. 

Miss White had a little kid with her that was no more than two years old and crying. Poor gal looked like she was so tired and just exasperated. “I’m so sorry I’m late. My son fought me every step of the way.” 

Sighing you smiled a bit. “Alright, I know how get Mr. Sans to forgive you this time. Hand me your child and diaper bag.” 

She handed you the diaper bag and you threw it over your shoulder letting it land on your left hip as you took the two-year-old who was crying in your ear and put him on your right hip. You then walked in first holding the child as Sans stared at you holding the kid. The look on his face was a new emotion you couldn’t quite place. You were bouncing the kid which was somewhat settling him down. 

“Miss White is here to see you. She’s late on account to her baby being grumpy. Please, give her a chance and forgo her lateness?” 

“SIGH, VERY WELL. I THE MALIFICENT SANS WILL FORGIVE HER LATENESS THIS ONE TIME. THE TINY HUMAN IS NOT STAYING IN HERE DURING THE MEETING?!” 

“Of course, not Mr. Sans, I’ll keep the baby out there with me and Slenderskele.” Turning you allowed Miss White to step inside as you stepped out. “Miss White I’m taking your son with me right down to the block to wal-greens. We’ll be back before the meeting is done.” 

She looked like she was about to protest but then you smiled at her. “Please trust me. Your precious son is safe. It appears he’s teething, and it looks like you don’t have any baby ora-jel for him. That’s all I’ll be picking up.” 

“HUMAN LET LYRA HANDLE YOUR CHILD, I FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME FOR BEING LATE, BUT IF YOU ARE WORKING FOR ME YOU WILL BE ON TIME FROM NOW ON.” 

Miss White relented and stepped inside allowing you to do what needed to be done. 

Mutt got up seeing you start to walk out the door holding the baby in your arms. He followed you into the store as you went over to the baby section and grabbed up the Ora-jel. 

He had an unrecognizable look on his boney features as well. But you didn’t press it. Opening up the tube you squeezed some on your finger as you walked over to the cashier rubbing the jel onto his gums, which caused him to stop crying as he blinked and looked around. Poor baby, teething was never a good experience. 

Paying for the tube and picking up a tiny doll and paying for that as he sat there playing with it you walked back to the workspace. You could hear Sans; since he was so loud; still in the throws of the interview. 

Actually, it sounded more like he was regaling her with his glorious fashion sense. 

Setting the baby down you smiled as took off the diaper bag placing it on a chair and then picking up the boy again as he played with the doll. It was anime plush doll that he could chew on and not hurt himself. Now instead of crying he was making cooing sounds which you decided to talk to him. 

Mutt just stared at you still with that unreadable expression. 

Looking at the time it was almost two o’clock and you’d be free of these horrible oppressing female clothes. 

Finally, Sans and Miss White exited the room and you could tell he had hired her. She was practically beaming. But it surprised her that you managed to calm down her baby boy. 

“How did you calm him down? I tried everything.” You handed back her son as you grabbed up the diaper bag walking her out. 

“He’s teething. Got him some ora-jel to numb the pain out and then bought him the plushie so he could chew on it. He’s been happy since.” You smiled at her. Once she had her son in the car seat you handed her the diaper bag and congratulated her on the new job position. Cashier at Sans upcoming Clothing store. 

After she drove away you looked at the time. It was time to close up already. 

Yay day accomplished, points earned 250. Time to go home. 

Closing was always easy. You shut everything off, leaving on every other light just in case a break in occurred, turning on the security system, and locking the doors. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Once home you went off to your quick as shit and changed. You changed into your pj pants; fuck underwear and a bra. Putting on a big baggy t-shirt and settling into your bed with a book to read. 

At some point you fell asleep. So, when Sans yelled for dinner you were out like a light. How you could sleep through his yelling; you would never know, but you could. 

Mutt had to wake you up. “Come on darlin’ ‘s time ta eat.” 

“NNNN.” You groaned and rolled the other way grabbing your blankets and putting them over your head. 

“Bro wants ya ta eat. Don’t want ya getting’ all sick from lack o’ food.” 

You were too tired to care. “Go away.” You muttered into the blankets. 

WHOOSH

Freezing cold! You instantly curled up and then suddenly you were picked up being carried by a disgruntled Mutt because you simply refused to cooperate. 

“Come on darlin’ wake up.” He placed you in a seat at the table as you groaned and leaned back. 

“LYRA DINNER IS JUST AS IMPORTANT AS BREAKFAST AND I KNOW YOU SKIPPED LUNCH.” 

“Bleh.” 

Mutt took his own seat next to Sans. You put a burrito on your plate then picked at it. But seeing the look on Sans face you knew you were testing his patience, so you picked up the burrito and ate some. It was good. Actually, it was damn great. And you hated burritos. But hoyboy that spice. Getting up your got yourself some milk and drank it. 

You noticed again that Mutt was drinking his hot sauce again. You wondered idly if they even had tastebuds. Then you noticed Sans looking you. Did he want to know what you thought of his dinner? 

“This is really great. A bit spicy for my personal tastes, but really great.” 

Sans beamed “OF COURSE MY FOOD IS GREAT. I AM THE MALIFICENT SANS AFTER ALL.” 

You smiled, little skeleman was a gremlin, but he was a cute gremlin. 

Wait… how did skeletons look cute? What was wrong with you? 

After dinner Sans went to watch some show that was horror themed and over the top it featured some over the top dramatic robot called Napstablook. 

He reminded you of a robot version of the human that played in American psycho, but way way more dramatic and very emo. 

You didn’t stick around though, you went upstairs and played some gta v making headshots for the fun of it. 

Eventually you fell asleep, curling up in your bed. You didn’t notice the pair of eyelights from looking at you form the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe *cackles a bit loudly before disappearing*


	9. Meeting some friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Alphy's and Undyne. They all finally meet Iratea and Lyetrea. Mutt realizes you weren't lying about your closet.

For several nights those eyelights looked at you. For several mornings you woke up seeing your closet door slightly ajar. For several nights you yelled at your tv because it randomly flipped the little light on at the bottom by itself. You know the little light that indicates that it’s turning on or off? Yeah it did that, but the screen never flicked on. 

Every morning you glared at the closet, and every night when you yelled at the tv and the light would go off Sans would yell at you. Or Mutt would yell at you because your yelling made Sans yell and Mutt just wanted to sleep. 

Finally, you were convinced of two things. 1) your tv was possessed and it only listened when you yelled at it and 2) there was something or someone inside your closet. Why else was the damn door open?

So, when you woke up that morning and the door was ajar again you didn’t go anywhere near it. Convinced that if you did whatever was in there was going to grab you. Grabbing your book, you chucked it at the door causing a loud “WHAM” and “THUMP” sound that echoed through your room and around the house. 

Mutt was at your door in heartbeat flinging open the door and glaring at you. “Wha tha hell?”   
“I’m telling you that door was open again when it should have been shut.” You pointed at the door annoyed that it had been even open in the first place. 

“There’s nothin’ in there darlin’” he sighed as he looked at that door. This had been going on for a week straight. 

“Fine, if there’s nothing in there then you sleep in here with me and find out for yourself.” You huffed in annoyance. 

Mutt grinned as he walked closer to you and loomed over bringing his gold toothy grin down over your face as you moved to look up at him. “If ya wanted me in yer bed darlin’ all ya had to do was jus ask.” 

Rolling your eyes and crossing your arms over your chest you shook your head. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“IS THAT BABYBONES COMPLAINING ABOUT HER TV BEING POSSESSED AND HER CLOSET FULL OF THE BIG BAD BOOGEYMAN AGAIN?”

“I am not a baby nor bones Mr. Sans. And the TV is POSSESSED. Also, I’ve met the bogeyman and he’s a lot nice than whatever is in my closet.” You complained while huffing and pouting a little. 

Feeling Mutt ruffle your hair you looked at him still pouting. “Cute. Fine I’ll babysit you again.” 

“You’re not babysitting, your just here to witness the creepypasta in my closet and the possessed tv that only shuts off when I yell at it.” You sighed. 

Mutt just walked away allowing you to get dressed. But fuck that you grabbed out your clothes and made a beeline for the bathroom. Once dressed, your hair done up in a bun, and some make up on. Sans allowed you to wear bare minimal on makeup since you complained so much one day that he finally just gave in. 

Walking downstairs seeing the breakfast burritos; you finally got used to eating more; you sat down and ate your food. As you ate Sans took his seat opposite of you. It was Friday night and their normal routine was: get up, eat, work, come home, and relax for the rest of the night. Sans really ever had company. So, when he spoke it kinda startled you. 

“LYRA, AFTER WORK TODAY ALPHYS AND UNDYNE WILL BE COMING OVER. I DO NOT WANT YOU LEFT ALONE AROUND THEM FOR ANY PERIOD OF TIME. SO, MUTT WILL NEVER LET YOU OUT OF HIS SIGHT.” 

“Why? They eat humans and do horrible grotesque experiments on people or something?” you laughed but noticed that neither laughed. 

“Eh,” you shugged your shoulders nonchalantly and decided you were going to judge. After all your best friends Ira and Lye drank blood and watched Lyetrea kill another human once. That was a bit gruesome the way she did it, but she had lost all control. They had almost killed you, but the lack of caring made them bond with you instead, “That’s ok. My best friends Iratear and Lyetrea are twin angel/vampire hybrids.” 

“LYRA DON’T BE ABSURBED THERE’S NO SUCH THING AS VAMPIRE OR ANGELS.” 

You countered with“And why’s that? There’s monsters and no one thought you all existed.” 

“Maybe we should meet her friends one day m’lord.”

“YES, GOOD IDEA, WE SHALL MEET YOUR FRIENDS. INVITE THEM OVER TONIGHT.” 

“Wait, really?” you asked, and you swore your own eyes changed to stars. 

Grabbing your phone, you shot off a text and the address to Iratear. Iratear replied back with a “see you there at six.” 

“They’ll be here at six.” You shouted triumphantly holding your phone and cackling like the wicked witch of the west. 

And so, the day came, and the day went. You rushed to get home cleaning up with a gusto for both sets of guests. You in your sweatpants, tank top, hair pulled back in a bandana as you cleaned from top to bottom. You had Mutt levitate the couch as you vacuumed underneath it then place it back down. 

You outdid Sans on stamina today as even he stood there watching you clean like a mad woman. Looking over at Mutt as if Mutt had an answer.

Mutt just shrugged his shoulders. 

By the time you were done it was four o’clock and you needed a shower. But there was the closet and your anger at the thing inside was back. “Listen here thing inside my closet, don’t you dare grab me. Or I’ll kick your ass and make your after life a living hell.” 

Mutt shook his head walking back your door hearing you yell at it. Stars, he loved your crazy side. Never a dull moment with you here now. 

You had changed into your pj’s all nice and comfy when at six on the dot you heard the doorbell ring and from outside you heard voices, sounded like arguing. 

Throwing open the door and seeing your friends standing there yelling at a yellow butch looking lizard monster and a blue finned fish lady with long red hair you giggled then launched yourself at your friends knocking them off their feet leaving a stunned lizard and fish lady staring at you. 

“WHO ARE THESE HUMANS?” the yellow lizard yelled at Mutt over looking at you nuzzling against the two friends of you as he chuckled a bit. 

“Alphys, Undyne tha’s Lyra, tha human tha’s nuzzlin’ tha other two humans.” 

“Y..you have a h-human living with y-you?” Undyne seemed a bit shy, stuttered, but was creepy looking. 

“We are NOT humans” Iratea growled out yanking you off her as she took up. Lyetrea stayed on the ground nuzzling Lyra still happily as she giggled. 

“You look human enough.” Alphy’s growled out to Ira placing her hands on bulky hips. 

Before Ira could even think to change though you had gotten up and deflecting the fight you grabbed onto Ira and knocked her down into the house with an oof sound as she hit the ground and you continued to nuzzle her. “Don’t change. Your eyes look like snake eyes when you change.” You pouted and rubbed your face against her hair like you were a cat marking you scent on her. 

“They are not snakes eyes.” Ira huffed. 

“SNAKES EYES.” Lye giggled and pounced the two of them. 

This left Alphys and Undyne both very confused. 

Undyne moved forward a bit curious as she sniffed them better and then immediately retracted. Lyra smelt like a typical human, but with a bit of … hatred in her soul? Was that hatred? Or was that uncaring? But what made her retract was Lyetrea and Iratear’s smell, they were not human, just human looking. 

“I…I think th-they’re te-telling the tru-truth.” she looked like she wanted to dissect them. 

Alphy’s walked in looking down at the three before then looking at Mutt and Sans. “How did you meet the human?” 

“A TEMP AGENCY PUT HER WITH MY EMPLOY AND SHE TURNED OUT TO BE MUCH MORE COMPETENT THAN ALL THE OTHER HUMANS.” Sans looked proud like he caught you and kept you. 

Mutt shrugged, “She makes m’lord happy. She moved in n’ lives here now.” 

Eventually Iratear pried you and her sister off of her and the party started. There was booze; monster booze obviously; and food, and anime. 

Undyne and Alphy’s even though they hated humans warmed up to you rather quickly. You being the second human that they warmed up to since Chara. 

You all sat around and watched anime. You sat in Ira’s lap, while Lye sat on the floor between her sisters’ legs. Alphy’s and Undyne were cuddled up next to each other, Sans sat on the opposite end, and Mutt sat on the ground since there was no room left on the couch at that point.

Mutt kept giving glances over at you as you sat on Ira’s lap; watching as Ira played with your hair, or moved her hand down the side of your body, how you squirmed a bit from it. He was honestly getting jealous and then remembered you asked him to sleep in your bed. That perked him up a bit. But still, how dare she touch you! 

You all watched Trigun, Blood Trinity; that had Undyne ask Iratear all sorts of questions. Though Alphy’s was still highly skeptical as was Mutt and Sans. And then that led you to a most horrific idea. 

“You don’t believe me when I tell you my tv’s possessed, or that there’s something creepypasta like in my damn closet. And now you’re not believing that they are what they are. Just because monsters were trapped underground for a long time doesn’t mean myths weren’t real. They’ve just been in hiding.” You slammed your hand hard on your thigh, you probably left a red mark, “Ira when did you last feed?” you asked her. 

“About a week ago.” She blinked. And then recognition passed her face as she grinned knowing where you were going with this line of thought of yours. “You’re blood always did taste the juiciest, sweetest, more succulent I’ve ever had.” She growled out. 

Leaning your head back allowing her full access to your neck Alphy’s gasped as Mutt growled when suddenly Ira’s whole appearance changed. Her wings, which were black, and decaying sprouted out, her teeth grew very long, and her eyes were slits like snake eyes. Sinking her long teeth into your neck as you shivered, and she drank some of your blood. 

Lyetrea pouted sniffing the air but knew better than to bite. Because unlike her sister, she lost all control and went drunk with blood. 

When she was done you giggled poking your neck. “See, told you. I don’t lie.” You smiled innocently as you laid back against Ira who just held you close. She stayed in that form for a while till she could revert back. 

You weren’t even phased by it. Mutt looked pissed, was that jealousy? Why would he be jealous. Then again, Sans also looked jealous. Funny little skele’s. 

Eventually everyone calmed down, but at some point, during the shows you had swapped seats much to Ira’s irritated look as you were now on Mutt’s lap instead his boney arms around your mid-section keeping you right there on his lap. Whatever, musical seats it was. 

Alphy’s and Undyne started doing their ships. Much to Sans dismay. 

“YOU ARE NOT START THAT HOGWASH! I MALIFICENT SANS REFUSE TO PLAY PART OF THIS SHIPPING GAME YOU TWO LIKE TO PULL.” 

“Shipping game? Like how when you ship two anime characters together?” you asked. 

And then Undyne went into a ranting passion on all her fanfics and as you found out she was already in the middle of shipping you and Mutt together. But you laughed it off. No way Slenderskele liked you like that, right? Right! 

Eventually you all exchanged phone numbers and was even happy to see Lye and Ira make new friends as well. Though Mutt didn’t seem overly happy, and Sans decided that they were both pretty enough he wanted them for models for some of his clothes which perked Lyetrea right up. Looks like you’d be seeing them at work now too. Again, Mutt didn’t look so happy. 

Once they all left you went up to your room with a disgruntled Mutt at your heels. 

Climbing into your bed he huffed and crawled in after you the two of you right next to each other. 

“Slenderskele, why did you look so annoyed tonight?” you dared to ask. Part of you just had to know. 

Letting out a huff he didn’t answer just laid there. So, you rolled over and poked him. Instead of answering he asked you a question “Why d’ya call me Slenderskele?” 

You blinked and looked up at him. “Because I don’t know your name and I’m pretty sure Mutt is a special nickname that only Mr. Sans is allowed to call you.” 

Staring at you as his eyelights searched your face for a moment. “It’s Papyrus. You can call me Papyrus, or Rus.” He finally answered you. 

“Wow are all your names font names?” 

“We’re tha only skeletal monsters so… guess we’ll never know.” He stated. 

That made you feel sad. The only ones of his kind of monsters. Curling up you started to drift off to sleep when the light came on at the bottom of your tv out of the blue. Mutt sat up and stared at the tv. The two of you waited an hour and it didn’t bother to turn off, when finally, you yelled at it. “TURN THE FUCK OFF TV, YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED ON UNLESS I SAY SO!” 

The light, as on que, turned off right after you yelled making Mutt blink and stared in disbelief. Really, he should trust you by now. 

That night as he slept by your side in your rather small bed he heard the closet door open and narrowed his gaze at it. Sure enough, you hadn’t been lying something or someone was visiting you. His vision was better at night after living in the underground for so long that he saw the figure of man he knew before the man fell into the void. 

That morning you glared at your open closet and looked at Mutt. “I told you. It was closed last night. And the tv is possessed.” 

“Electrical glitch in tha tv.” Mutt shrugged. But he didn’t want you to freak out over the monster in your closet. But still wanted you protected. “From now on yer sleepin’ my room.” He stated. 

You blinked, “So then there is something in my closet. I’m not crazy?” 

Mutt moved over to you and picking you up he went back to his room and shut the door. It was too early to be awake. Placing you on the bed he curled up and motioned for you to lay down. 

Well it wasn’t the first time. Soon you two were back being asleep. Mutt would talk to Sans in private over what he saw last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story. So much so that I haven't even hit ten chapters and there's like almost 600 hits. This, you all, makes me keep wanting to write. Thank you so much for enjoying this story.


	10. Skeletal Energizer Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Lyra is very honest and very forward.

Saturday, you slept in with Mutt. It wasn’t unusual for you to sleep in, but eventually Sans had enough and finding you back in his bed didn’t help matters. What was with Skeletons and looking jealous? 

“IT’S LATE YOU TWO LAZY BONES NEED TO GET UP. IF YOU DON’T I’M THROWING ICE COLD WATER ON THE BOTH OF YOU.” 

Groaning you rolled over and laid your head against Mutt’s chest, his bones felt warn and you just wanted to sleep. 

You could feel your Slenderskele rumble in his sleep listening to his soul pulse; it was very soothing. You weren’t even aware you just thought of his tall ass skeleman as being yours. 

And then SPLASH; you were so wet and cold as Sans stood at the foot of the bed glaring at you two hands on his hips holding a bucket by the handle at his side. “DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!” 

“Fine, we’re getting up you skeleton version of the energizer bunny.” 

You heard Mutt chuckle. But then for the rest of the day you wondered if he had giant battery shoved up his skeletal figure somewhere. 

You had changed from your pj’s to a different pair of pj’s. These were just as drab as the last pair, but you didn’t care. They were so comfy for you to wear. 

Seeing the monster alcohol that sat there and realizing you never bothered to touch the stuff you let curiosity get the better of you as you grabbed up a bottle and started drinking a bit. 

Sans noticed you drinking and scoffed. “HAVE YOU NO SHAME LYRA IT’S NOT EVEN SIX PM YET.” 

Whoa, that stuff hit you a bit hard, harder than normal human alcohol. It felt warm and tingly, and let you feeling a bit high. Looking at Sans you giggled a bit and moved over to him holding the bottle up. “Come on Mr. Sans, drink with me.” You purred out to him waving the bottle around. 

“HONESTLY LYRA I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU!” 

Pouting you batted your eyes at him a bit, jutting your bottom lip out as you did so. “Stop being so uptight all the time and have some fun with me.” 

“SIGH, VERY WELL LYRA FOR I THE MALIFICENT SANS WILL INDULGE YOU THIS ONE TIME.” 

“YAY! Slenderskele come join us.” 

Mutt blipped downstairs looking at you arching a bone brow. “Drinking so early?” he grinned and then sat down beside you lazily. “Alright, m’ in.” 

They each took shots with you as you made up a little game to play. You watched soul eater and every time someone said the word Kishin you had to drink. Double shot if you missed the drink the first time. 

By six pm you were sloshed, like all inhibitions were gone. 

Mutt took that opportunity to pry into your mind a bit. After all you were so open and honest. 

“So darlin, ya ever date anyone?” Sans seemed to take interest in that wondering himself as well. It didn’t take the brother long to notice you never talked to males of the human race, like actively avoided them, you barely talked to the women. You seemed overly fond of kids though. 

But never once had you mentioned going out on a date or meeting with a guy, or liking anyone. 

“Nooo, never.” You sighed and looked at your drink. “Guys don’t do much for me.” It was amazing you weren’t slurring, but well alcohol only really made do one of three things; either you were the life of the party, you were sad. But one thing was for certain, you were always more open and more honest during your drunk moments. 

“I’m demisexual. I need an emotional connection to love someone. Without it I’m pretty empty inside.” You confessed. 

Sans asked the next question “WHAT’S WITH IRATEAR AND LYETREA, THEY SEEM PROTECTIVE OF YOU LYRA.” 

“Hmm,” you thought about that for a minute as you took another drink and lounged back against the cough sandwiched between the bone-bros, “Probably because when we first met they tried to kill me. When they realized I didn’t care they actually got concerned about me. We’ve been friends every since.” 

You looked over at Sans and then the picture of him as the energizer bunny poofed into your head. “NNNN, speaking of stuff where’s the giant battery at?” 

“WHAT GIANT BATTERY? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” 

Before he could protest you had your hands on his shirt and yanking it up over his chest as you peeked inside looking at his bare bones for a battery. “Mmm, not there.” You let the shirt fall noticing the blush and thinking it was cute. 

In your drunken state you kind of wonder how much more he could blush if you just pulled his pants down. 

That’s when Mutt decided that was enough and called it a night. Grabbing you up and taking you to back to his room. 

“Fraid that’s all the fun for tonight. Goodnight m’lord.” 

Sans kept blushing and didn’t move to get up. You had just seen his chest and looked like you wanted to do more. And damn, that kind of turned him on. But now he knew you needed a deep emotional connection just to want to be with anyone. That meant he’d make sure you belonged to him. Well him and of course Mutt. They shared after all. 

Mutt sighed as he sat you on the bed and took the bottle away from you hearing you whimper slightly. Stars that was fucking adorable. Did you have any idea what you were even doing to them? Did you even care? 

He decided he’d sleep on the floor tonight but stopped when he felt your hand on his wrist just holding him. “I don’t want to be alone.” You stated giving a pout. “Besides it’s your bed. Sleep up here with me?” 

Mutt searched your face, but then nodded a bit as moved to get into the bed. 

You curled up next to him feeling the heat from his bones, listening to his soul pulse beneath his rib bones. Sleep took you over pretty quickly. 

But Mutt found out something interesting; as long as you were drunk in your sleep you would still answer questions. 

“Darlin’ do ya even like us?” he asked you. 

Feeling you cling tighter to him as you breathed through your nose you gave a hum sound and then answered “Of course.” 

“Why did ya quit then if ya jus felt bad?” 

“Hmm, because you two were ganging up on me.” You pouted and whimpered in your sleep burying your head against his chest more and wrapping your legs around his long legs. 

Stars, you quit because you felt ganged up on by them? You didn’t quit because you hated them, or that you felt the need to show dominance, but because you felt ganged up on? 

Petting your hair, he laid there a bit more thinking about it. You always were alone, so it did make sense that you might take it that way. Given your background you didn’t trust too easily and yet well here you were. Trusting them, sleeping in the same house as them. Making friends with other monsters or being of myth seemed much more natural to you than making friends with humans. 

He decided that maybe sleep was a good idea. Wrapping his arms around you he finally felt real peace for once, his soulmate. His mate. Well his and Sans anyway. 

In fact, he wasn’t surprised to see Sans entering the room and climbing up into the bed next to you. Wrapping his arms around you just as protectively as Mutt was doing. 

You were passed out cold, “Papy, I Know You Felt It In Your Soul For A While Now. She’s Our Soulmate. I … I Don’t Ever Want Her To Leave. Promise Me You’ll Protect Her With Your Life When I Can’t Be Around To Do So!?” It was more of a command than a question. 

“Of course, m’lord. She’s our soulmate after all.” 

Sans moved in moving some of your hair from your neck as he kissed the side of it and left a mark there. It was the mark of a shield with a skull and cross bones in the middle of it. 

Mutt did the same but on your shoulder. His mark was that of a skeletal gaster blaster. Interestingly enough, a mark appeared on their hands as if your own soul reached out to them. On each one was a pair of angelic wings that were frayed and decayed looking. Signaling you were their fallen angel. 

That night you all fell asleep in Mutts bed snuggling one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMZ; ten chapters guys. I'm doing better than I ever thought I would. YAY! Enjoy the semi fluff.


	11. Hang on Snoopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, skeletal kisses, a vist from Gaster.

When you woke up that Sunday morning you knew you were in Slenderskele’s bed, but what you didn’t expect was him cuddling you and feeling another pair of boney hands wrapped around you from behind you, spooning you no less. 

Also, you didn’t expect to feel… was that a dick? Did skeletons have dicks? You kinda didn’t want to move, but at the same time curiosity was a cat that had nine lives so… why the fuck not? 

Wriggling against Black using your hips to push against his pelvis, yep. That was a dick. HOOBOY! Skeletons could produce genitalia. You guessed with magic. You stopped wriggling against him hoping you didn’t wake him up or arouse him anymore than you had. 

The one time you had sex, it was not consensual at all; and left you feeling like a whore. Then again, your demon didn’t make shit better by saying you deserved it. FUCK YOU DEMON! You didn’t ask for that, so how the hell did you deserve it? 

Though now that you were thinking about it, their bones did seem very warm against you. It was soothing. Very nice. And damnit did you have to piss like a race horse; plus, you stank of booze. Eww, shower yes please.

Wriggling out of their grip you got up and headed to the shower. Taking off your clothes you stopped as you saw something on your skin that wasn’t there before. 

It was a shield with a skull and cross bones on it. And the other was a skull dog like head with is maw slightly opened. 

Whipping out your phone you took a picture of it then sent a text to Undyne. 

You: Hey, Undyne, do you know what these marks are? 

a second later. 

Hot Fin: Omg, Lyra they marked you with their soul marks. I knew it, you three were meant to be. 

You: Soul marks huh? Don’t you need to be soulmates or something? 

Hot Fin: Well yes and no. You can soul bond with anyone, but a strong connection like a soulmate will have left them with a soulmark from you on their body as well. You’ll soul will have accepted their marks and marked them in turn. If your soul doesn’t respond, then their marks are more like they intend to woo you.   
Hot Fin: Not that what they didn’t do already intend to woo you, it’s just more that you’re not ready to accept them. 

You: So, if I was their soulmate my soul would respond on its own and leave its own mark as well? But if my soul didn’t respond then their doing this to try and sway me to them? Got it. Thank you Undyne. 

Hot Fin: No problem. Oh, do keep me informed if you find a mark on them. I’m very curious to know now. 

You: Yep, will do. 

Huh, soulmark huh? Intent to woo you. Well you’d keep your eyes out for a soulmark on them. 

Starting up the water you waited for it to get warm, your body prickled with goosebumps from the cold. Finally, warm enough you hopped inside the shower and ahhhh, warmth at last. Letting the water warm you up as washed over your body. 

You didn’t hear him come in, didn’t hear the door open, but then suddenly Sans was right there in the shower with you. 

“Lyra, Did You Know… You’re Such A Tease. I Felt You Rub Against Me In The Bed. Then You Leave me. I Should Punish You.” 

Wow, he could be quiet, with an indoor voice. “Uhhhhhh, it’s not my fault you had a dick…” That didn’t sound like a good reason, even to yourself. 

Seeing him naked with the water splashing over him, he was at least a foot taller than you so you still had to look up at him, just a bit anyway. 

Why did bones have to be so sexy? Wait where did that come from?

“I’m sorry.” You whispered out. “But I don’t the … master slave thing…” 

Nope, if he pulled that shit you were out of there.

“Hmmm, Very Well. I Guess I’ll Just Have To Be Gentle. But, Know This… Don’t Tease Me Again! At Least Not Till You’re Ready.” 

You couldn’t help but notice a light dusting of blue across his cheekbones. 

It was fucking adorable. Leaning up you kissed him quickly on the cheek. It caught him off guard not expecting it. But then he snaked his boney arms around you and kissed you back pressing his teeth against your lips. It didn’t feel like a kiss, lack of lips, but it was still very sweet and sexy. You moaned into that kiss. You could feel his eyelights travel over your body. 

Stars you were sexy, your body perfection; even with the scars. He was just sorry it took him so long to get out from underground to be by your side. Sorry he couldn’t protect you and keep you safe. But from now on he'd do just that. 

As much as he liked the kink in sex, with you he had to be delicate; well more delicate. You just made it clear you didn’t do the master/slave roles, so he could live with that as long as he got to hold you close to him. Kiss you, run his hands along your body. No other human would do anymore. You were his Queen, his fallen angel. He noticed the mark when he woke up. Your soul called to them as they called to you. It meant you were soulmates. He hadn’t been imagining it. 

Grabbing you wrapping his arms around your waist keeping his hands above your hips he pulled you flush against him, your perk breast touching his rib cage as he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing at your lips begging for entrance. 

When you opened your mouth and let your tongue collide with his he was in ecstasy. 

You could feel the magic like fireworks going off against your tongue as you kissed him back rolling your tongue over his. 

And then Mutt was there, he yanked back the shower curtain grinning at the two of you. “My my, such a hot scene.” 

You blushed breaking the kiss and that’s when you noticed it a pair of decayed fraying wings on his hand. Letting go you grabbed his hand looked it. “We’re soulmates… so then that feeling I felt was because it’s true?” 

“Guess ya talked t’ Undyne.” Mutt smiled. “Les’ yer well informed.” 

“Yeah, I guess. You two … don’t care that I’m human right?” 

“WHY WOULD WE CARE ABOUT THAT? YOU ARE OUR QUEEN, OUR FALLEN ANGEL. WE’LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.” Sans replied and then glared at his brother. “MUTT, EITHER GET IN OR GET OUT.” He huffed. 

Mutt wasted no time. He took off his clothes and hopped in. Sandwiching you between Sans and himself as he groped your body. Testing to see where he was allowed to travel. If he went below the waist you would grab his rushin hands and put them back up above the hips. Hearing him chuckle slightly. You just weren’t ready for sex. Not yet again. But this was ok.

The three of you showering, just kinda exploring each other’s bodies. Turning from Sans you turned to look up at Mutt and boy was he tall, like feet taller than you. There was no way he could reach up and kiss him. Guess he noticed cause he leaned downward and kissed you pressing his teeth against your lips. 

You felt Sans behind you as he nuzzled and peppered your neck with kisses. His boney hands running up and down your body, moving to your front as he caressed your stomach. 

Kissing Mutt back he you ran your tongue against his teeth and he parted his mouth allowing his own orange tongue to lash out against your own, rolling over yours each other’s tongue sliding against the other. 

He tasted like spice and smoke. It was a great taste. But then you felt the water get cold and let out a whine. Nope, you did not want to catch your death by cold water because that was not the way you were going to die in life. 

You had decided that if you ever died it would be death by overdosing on sugar. 

Could you overdose on sugar? One day you would find out. 

Kissing Mutt then Sans one last time you slipped out from their grasp freezing and started to dry off. 

“NNNGGGHH, LYRA YOU ARE SUCH A TEASE.” Sans gave a warning voice. 

“I’m not dying by freezing to death from cold water. Besides, I want just snuggle with you guys and watch another episode of NTT.” 

“Course m’angel.” Mutt replied and got out drying himself off. His bones looked chipped, sharp, but so very beautiful. 

“I SEE YOU HAVE GOOD TASTES FINALLY. WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU’D COME AROUND.” 

Sans also had chipped bones, sharp as well, but still just as beautiful. 

“Hmmmm” you hummed then ran out to go and get dressed. Fuck it pj’s again today. 

You spent the rest of that morning lounging on the couch with Mutt and Sans. For once Sans wasn’t trying get up and clean, or go jogging, or do anything. It was nice. You laying against Mutt, Sans had his head on your lap as you idly ran your fingers over his skull. 

You honestly didn’t want this day to end. He even let you order pizza and eat that for dinner. Score! This day just rocked. 

Night came around and you were back in Mutt’s room intertwined with Sans and Mutt on either side of you. You for the first time ever went to be happy. Giving them both goodnight kisses as you closed your eyes and fell asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Floating, that was the word used to describe this. There was no up, or down, no right ways or left ways. You could do a complete circle and it wouldn’t matter how you ended up. 

That’s when you saw a goopy droopy looking skeleton staring at you. One orange eye and one blue eye. He looked dressed as some sort of royal advisor to a king or something. 

“Ummm, I don’t know who you are. But your dripping…and I’m not sure that’s normal.” 

The droopy being let out a sigh and rolled his eyelights at you. “How did someone like you end up as their soulmate?” he moved forward looking you over then moved your neck to the side and looked at the marks there, moving your shirt down to reveal your shoulder and the mark there. 

“Hey, hands off snoopy.” You were still floating, but that was ok. You didn’t like being touched by him though. 

“Just who are you anyway?” you asked putting your hands on your hips and staring at him. 

“I am W.D Gaster, Papyrus and Sans’ Father.” 

Looking around you knew you weren’t at home, the fact you could feel him touching you; which was a bit on the creepy side; told you this wasn’t exactly a dream. It reminded you of the times you were short cut around the house by Slenderskele. “We’re in the void.” You didn’t question it, it was like you knew it. 

“Very observant, I’ll give you that.” He narrowed his eyesockets at you. 

“What do you want?” you huffed. 

“What makes you think I want anything?” 

“Everyone wants something. You pulled me here, you must be trapped. You son wanted a competent human. I fit the bill. Mutt wanted his brother protected and not hurt. I’m doing what I can to never hurt him. So, what do you want?” 

Now he smiled at you it looked a bit … well … evil, “I want out of here, my sons are supposed to be rulers not ruled over.” 

So, now you guessed you had to find a way to get him out of the void. How the fuck were you going to do that? Snap your fingers, do an Irish jig, and pull some marry poppins magic out of your bonnet? 

“Maybe if I could find a Leprechaun.” You mused thinking about that. 

But the old fairytales said that Leprechauns were mischievous and evil. Careful what you wish for and all that jazz. 

“Fine, I’ll try and find a way. I’m sure there is a way. Monsters came above ground after all. So there has to be a way out of here.” 

His smile grew, “I look forward to the day. Till we chat again.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you woke up it was only because your damn alarm was blaring the flower tone signaling that even though you got sleep you still felt bone fucking tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so you're all probably wondering; why so many updates? I'm gonna level with ya. If I'm not writing I'm laying down sleeping the day away and writing is actually calming my nerves. It gives my mind something else to think about. 
> 
> Seriously though, if Sans were real he'd be my skelesoulmate. Love that sassy bone boy.


	12. Dearest Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus meets the Father; you get a black eye and a migraine. Yay for assholes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm feeling better so here's a new chapter. I'll have more by this weekend. Yay for friday guys.

Today was a disaster; not because of you; but because everything you ordered ahead of time turned out wrong. 

You had made sure the fabric was right, so how did it end up a shimmery green color? Then when you went to pick up a few things for Mr. Sans; while being babysat by your favorite slenderskele; some asshole young guy with blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and wearing his pants down around his ankles grabbed you to “save you”. That only irritated you more. 

“Clearly you’ve been brainwashed.” The jerk was saying. You could see Rus glaring at the human and he looked like he was about to attack. Your arms were full of bags, so you couldn’t really maneuver away from him. 

“Clearly you’re speciesist and have no tact or taste.” You glanced at his baggy not pulled up pants. “Even Slenderskele here dresses far superior to you.” 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw your slenderskele blush at the comment his face turning orange. But he was still glaring at the human male. It was rather cute. 

“Tch, then you’re a fucking traitor. Someone should teach you your proper place in society.” The trashbag human spoke with disdain. 

“Oh, yes some trashbag smelling of cheap cologne is going to teach me my place in society? I think not! Actually, I think someone should teach you some manners.” 

Next thing you knew he punched you sending you flying. 

Hearing a growl Mutt shot forward towering over the male and throwing him hard across the way making sure he didn’t take you with him when he tossed the asshat. 

He summoned what looked like bones that landed around him caging him against the wall of the building and you had a nice new bruise developing around your eye from that damn punch. Not only that but a migraine setting in too. Shit… and Mr. Sans was always loud. 

Mutt grabbed you up in his arms pulling you closer to him as he bent down and looked at your bruising right eye letting out a grumble as he pressed his teeth against you giving you a skeleton kiss. It made you both blush; you turning red, and him turning a burnt orange color. 

As you both walked to the car you knew your slenderskele was bothered by everything that happened. “This will go away soon.” You assured him as you got everything in the car and went to go pick up the correct fabric. 

You got the correct fabric, Mutt following even more closely; you two made it back to work and Sans didn’t turn around to see what happened since he was busy putting on the finishing touches to his dress. You didn’t mind, if he wasn’t talking he wasn’t making your migraine any worse. 

But your day was far from over. Nooo, your dad showed up. He wasn’t a bad guy, he was just scared to death of your demon; how many times had she physically abused him? Far too much apparently, because his balls were in her purse. 

BANG, BANG, BANG “Lyra I know you’re in there.” Came your dad’s voice from behind the door. 

Mutt was already anxious and on high alert from this morning so the banging did not help. Sans turned around ready to attack the door and whoever was behind it when you ran over to grab the door and yanked it open. 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” you hissed at him as you felt your migraine get worse from the damn banging. 

Your dad was about to reply when he saw the black eye “Are these monsters hurting you? Did one of them hit you?” 

“What? No, some asswhore punched me after I mouthed off to them. Slenderskele and Mr. Sans would never hurt me.” You smiled at that then remembered the soul marks. Suddenly you grinned like the Cheshire cat. 

“In fact Dad, I would like to introduce you to my soulmates. This is Papyrus Serif and that is Sans Serif. We’re soulmates. So tell the demon to go away and leave me alone.” You voice turned cold and distant with the last part of that sentence leaving your mouth. 

Your dad stared at you, but then smiled as he hugged you. Like you said he wasn’t a bad person… just abused and feeling worthless almost all the time. Your demon had made it so you barely saw your father anymore. 

“Oh, honey don’t tell your Mother this but I’m so glad you finally found someone. I don’t even care that their monsters.” 

Papyrus heard that moving over “Let m’get this straight; ya don’t even care tha’we’re monsters?” he asked. 

His eyelights went out and looked did a check on your Father. 

Name: Stanley Wolfe  
Hp: 4  
Lv: 1  
Exp: 10  
Att: 68  
Def: 100  
Status: Happy that my little girl finally found love.   
Status: wishes he could leave his wife but made a vow to god  
Papyrus didn’t understand this god thing. But he’d be sure to find out… why would god not allow him to leave someone so horrible?


	13. Talk of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get snuggle time with your favorite skelemen and a bit of discussion on a certain subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for enjoying my story. I get a thrill out of writing this and seeing what all you think about it so far. Enjoy the newest chapter.

Your dad smiled at Papyrus and shook his head “no” in answer to the question. “Honestly, she’s been through so much. Being kidnapped at a young age, and god knows what else she’s been through. I trust her enough that she won’t get into trouble and if she does I know she can handle herself. But still. Seeing that someone anyone loves her or cares for her makes me happy.” 

Papyrus just stared at him. Was the father unaware of the mother’s transgressions with his daughter? Or was he aware and just turned a blind eye to it? Either way, Papyrus didn’t much like neither thought process. 

“SO, YOU ARE LYRA’S FATHER. YOUR WIFE CAME HERE WITH THE POLICE SAYING MUTT KIDNAPPED HER AND DEMANDED SHE GO “HOME” WITH HER.” Sans had stopped what he was doing to come over to stand there glaring at your Dad, hands on his hips. 

You watched as your Dad signed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he winced. “She told me you two had kidnapped her. That’s what initially brought me up here. But I mean. I can clearly see she’s a lot more healthier now than she has been in a long time. No missing fingers,” as he said that he plucked your hand from your side and gave it an examination, “no new cuts, no missing eyeballs. I can see she’s eating more which is good. She never ate much as a child.” 

“Because Mom wouldn’t let me eat”, you grumbled. 

He didn’t have shit to say to that as he looked down and then tried to change the subject. Noticing the markings on your neck. “Did you get tattoos?”

“Soulmate marks.” You deadpanned. Of course, he was going to change the subject. 

That right there told Papyrus that he was aware and turned a blind eye. He wasn’t as innocent as he first seemed but did care about his daughter. In Papyrus’ eyes your father was no better than your mother. He was just a slightly less evil in your life than that demon was. 

“Well, since you’re safe. I’ll try and keep her off your back as best I can.” He looked so tired, like he had been waging a war with your mother and you figured that might be the case. His once vibrant brown hair had become a fine silver grey, and his once blue eyes were dimming over time. Like the light in them was being snuffed out. You did vaguely wonder how much time he even had left to live. 

“Mr. Sans, would it be alright if he came over for dinner tonight?” you asked. But before Sans could reply your dad gave a weary smile. 

“Wish I could. I miss you more than you probably care to know. But I understand why you moved away and don’t want to be around. I do need to get back. Work tonight and it’s a long drive back.” 

You nodded then gave him a hug holding him tight. But even though you missed him no tears would come. You blamed him, to some extent because he knew life would have been better if he’d divorced her. But he wouldn’t, because of some stupid vow. 

Slowly you let him go and then watched as he left. Sans moved over to you placing one clawed phalange on your chin as he slowly turned you to look at him. Feeling Slenderskele wrap his arms around you hugging you close. Sans looking at your eye then at you. You looked like you had a rough day. “MUTT TAKE HER HOME AND HEAL HER. YOU TWO ARE DONE FOR THE DAY. I’LL FINISH UP AND THEN MEET YOU BOTH AT HOME.” 

You smiled, a bit, it wasn’t a full-on smile. But more like a wisp of a smile. Sad and yet somewhat happy. Bittersweet really. “Thank you, Mr. Sans.”   
He nodded and then Papyrus short cut you home. Once home went upstairs to get ready for just a lazy rest of your day. You hadn’t set foot inside your own room in a while, but damn it you couldn’t keep wearing Slenderskele’s clothes forever. 

There was that damn door, it wasn’t open at least. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door with a bit of flourish and had your hand clutched into a fist. But nothing was there. You were expecting that tallish looking skeleton guy to be standing there with his creepy dark blue and burnt orange eyelights staring at you again. But nothing. 

Quickly you grabbed out a pair of sweats; grey, and a long sleeved grey baggy sweater and then slammed the door shut. Getting changed you made your way out of your room seeing Rus lounging on the couch in the living room. You moved over to him and flopped on the couch. 

His arm snaking around your shoulders immediately as he pulled you close to his side snuggling up against you. You rested your head against his rib cage as he moved and got a little more comfier by slouching a bit. He was so damn tall. Turning on the tv you two watched Disenchantment on Netflix. Eventually you dozed off to sleep snuggling against him as you did so. 

But your dreams went from peaceful nothingness to sudden horror. 

You were standing in your parent’s house, it was dark, and lightning filled the sky outside as thunder boomed all around the house. But the house was empty. All the furniture gone, as each flash of lightning illuminated the house you saw blood pouring down the walls. You felt the very air in your lungs get sucked out of you as you felt a knife stab you in the back and sending you straight to the ground in pain. Your knees collapsing as you felt yourself dying. 

Shaking, you could feel shaking as you woke up with a start. Sans was shaking you, Rus looking highly concerned at you and your body was trembling. You died in that dream. Never had you died in your dreams. It was unnerving. 

“LYRA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU SEEMED TO HAVE A NIGHTMARE.” 

“I…,” you chocked on your words, this had you rattled, “died… in my dream I was at my parents house, blood was everywhere, and then I died. I felt a stab to my back.” You explained but even you didn’t understand the dream. 

“We won’t let tha happen Darlin’.” 

“I know, I’m sorry I frightened you both.” You felt so bad for startling them like that. 

Sans shook his head “THINK NOTHING OF IT.” You smiled at that and then hugged him as you breathed a bit easier. But seriously what was up with that dream? 

Sans in a rare mood decided on Muffets for dinner allowing Mutt to go and get food. He short cut out and you curled up with Sans instead while waiting on your Slenderskele to return. 

“LYRA, YOUR DAD. HE DOES KNOW EVERYTHING YOU WENT THROUGH RIGHT!?” 

You knew that was more of a statement and less of a question. But you nodded your head as you spoke. “He knows. He won’t leave her. Some vow to God to that he wouldn’t ever leave her during their marriage.” You muttered out in reply. 

“I SEE. IS THAT THE REASON YOU DON’T TALK TO HIM OFTEN?” 

“It’s part of the reason. The other reason is that when he’s around her he’s more to what she expects him to be. So, it makes it even harder for me to forgive him. I just stayed away after that. It was for the best really.” 

“SO, IF YOU SOULBOND WITH US AND DECIDE YOU WANT A HUMAN WEDDING AS WELL… YOU WOULDN’T INVITE HIM?” Sans seemed to be fidgeting a bit with this question. 

“I would not invite either of them here. Mom doesn’t deserve it, and if Dad comes then Mom will have to come, and I can’t have her there. She’d try and make the wedding all about what she wants. Not what you or I or….” You paused. You never thought about this. How would a marriage work anyway? They were both your soul mates, but human law stated you could only marry one man, or in this case monster. 

“Umm, Sans… Not that I would be opposed to marriage someday, but how would… uhh, marriage work with us all? The government hasn’t even given thought to Polyamory marriages for monsters or humans. I doubt they ever will.” 

Sans thought for a bit then decided carefully on which words to use, “You could marry one of us, Mutt or myself. And soulbond with both of us. In monster culture soulbonding is marriage.” 

“So, if I soulbond with you both it’s like a marriage. What if I die or we stop loving each other?” 

Sans turned to face you full on now as he looked at you. “Soulbonding is forever. If you can choose to break a soulbond, but it would require help to do so. And there is a chance that we could die from the break. If you died before us, then it would be excruciating pain. But since human souls remain longer we could take your soul and combine it with our own. It changes into something more, but ultimately it’s a way to keep you with us forever.” 

This entire time while talking about soulbonding you noticed that his voice was very soft, indoor voice. Not loud at all like normal. 

“Hmmm,” you hummed in response and then hugged him more kissing his teeth as he kissed you back. “I promise I’ll give this a lot of thought.” You told him after pulling away from the kiss leaving him flushed a dark blue color. 

Rus showed back up with food in a bag as he looked at the two of you. “What’d I miss?” he asked. 

“Talking about marriage and soulbonding.” 

“IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT BACK WITH THE FOOD. WE WERE STARVING YOU LAZY MUTT.” 

“Sorry m’lord.” Rus then started handing out boxes of food. You all ate and then went to go sleep. You slept in Rus’ bed that night and Sans slept in his own bed. 

Snuggling up against Rus you thought about what he had talked about. 

Rus was intrigued to know what your answer might be. But for now, you all needed sleep.


	14. Dun dun dunnnnnn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad shit happens, you get a call, and what was supposed to be the best weekend with your skeleboys turns out pretty freaking crappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I have a Tumblr. [Fearcrow_Fury](https://minaravenstorm.tumblr.com/) You should like totally ask me questions or whatever.

Too bad sleep evaded you as you dreamt of that your parents house again, but this time you weren’t dead. Well, you weren’t alive either. You were a ghost because you could see through you. 

Floating was kinda cool. Ok maybe being a ghost wasn’t so bad. But you could see your dead body on the ground. But when you looked at it better it wasn’t your body. It was the body of… 

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP  
Your alarm woke you up as you jolted awake. You heard Rus mumble about the phone. You knew Sans was already up and moving about the house. Getting up and slipping out of Rus’ steel like death grip that he had on you; which was always a chore cause he held onto you like you were about to be ripped away or something; was always hard to get out of. But damn if it wasn’t cute. 

To wake him up you got an idea and moved in closer, which made him pull you closer as you turned around in his arms to face him. Planting kisses all over his face and teeth. Eventually he woke up from the combo of kisses and your phone beeping. He kissed back and simultaneously knocked your phone off the side of his desk that was close by the bed. 

“I need to get up.” You smiled at him as he leaned in for another kiss. You complied giving him one last kiss before finally moving out of his arms and felt your soul throb hearing his whine of discontent. 

“Yer a tease.” He mumbled. 

“I was just kissing you cause you wouldn’t let go and I thought maybe you’d wake up. I have work. Remember?” Moving over to the door you opened it as you stepped outside hearing a huff come from him. 

Honestly, he was just too cute. A nightmare to those he didn’t know or didn’t like, you were sure of it. But you were glad you got to see his snuggly side. As your day started you ate the waffles Sans had made giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and on his teeth receiving kisses back. Sans holding you close to him. He looked happy. 

After that you all went to work, and while on your errands, you stopped off buying Rus a bottle of hot sauce before heading into the coffee shop and buying Sans his coffee. Yep just a normal day. Your day went by so fast that you back at home and cuddled up next Rus on the couch dozing off before supper watching some random show on Netflix. You weren’t sure what it was. Good Girls maybe? 

Suddenly you were yanked into the inky blackness of the void by a boney hand by the throat a low growl emanating from your boogey man as he stared at you. One red burnt orange eyelight and one indigo blue eyelight glaring at you, sockets narrowed. 

“Taking too long human. What’s the hold up?” His patience was wearing this. 

“Well Mr. Boogey man, it may have eluded you, but I’m human with not a drop of magic in me. I don’t know the first thing about getting you out of here.” You weren’t even scared of him. It was like the time Mutt threatened you with a “good time” but you didn’t care. To an extent you kinda didn’t care. Not that you wouldn’t miss your skeleboys, but shit, this guy that claimed to be their Father wanted to kill you cause you didn’t know crap about getting him out… that was on him. 

Releasing you he let you go and looked you up and down in his droopy state. “Ask Undyne.” He let you go and woke up with a start to a worried looking Sans and Rus their eyelights upon you. 

“Ya aight darlin’?” He moved to hold you closer to him as you nodded. 

“Have you heard of the void?” you finally asked. 

Sans went quiet, Mutt looked away. You weren’t sure if you should of asked either of them, but you were tired of getting ripped into that place and threatened. Seeing no answer coming from them you changed the subject. 

“So, I’ve been thinking about the soul bond…” this got their attention as they looked at you. “And I’ve come to a decision. I don’t want a wedding. Like at all. But I would love to be soul bonded to you both… if you’d even have me.” You looked down a bit shyly at your lap. 

Rus looked at Sans, he wasn’t expecting an answer so soon, and apparently neither had Sans, but they both smiled at you and cuddled up closer to you making you feel warm and safe. “O’course we want ya darlin. We loved ya before we knew bout tha bond.” 

Sans nodded his head “YOU ARE MY SOULMATE. I’D LIKE NOTHING MORE THAN TO BE BONDED TO YOU.” 

“M’lord n’ I would be honored.” Rus told you as he kisses the top of your head gently. 

“WHEN DID YOU WANT TO DO THIS MY QUEEN?” Sans asked happily his soul filled with joy. 

“I guess, maybe umm, whenever you guys are ready?” you stated peeking up at them. 

Sans nodded looking at Mutt. “WE’LL DO IT THIS WEEKEND THEN.” 

You nodded and curled back up with Rus and Sans. Feeling a bit nervous about it all, but ultimately feeling better that you finally told them how you felt. 

The rest of the week was pretty much normal with the exception of you texting Undyne more often. 

You: Hey, I was wondering is there a way to put a monster soul back together? Like if say a monster got stuck in pocket dimension and wanted to get out? Oh, and umm, I decided that I want to soul bond with Slenderskele and Sans.

Animefishy: Stars what anime have you been watching? Wait, your going to soul bond with them both? I’m so happy for you. I’ve been shipping you three since the beginning. 

You: What do you mean you’ve been “shipping” us… you’re not writing fanfics about us are you? And no, I haven’t been watching anime. It’s a legit question. 

Undyne might have been scary, but it was cute that she didn’t stutter via text and stuttered in real life. It was a such a different contrast from real life to hiding behind a screen. 

Animefishy: Well yeah of course fanfics. I can’t let my readers down, now can I? And alright, tell you what. Drop by the lab when you can so we can talk about the pocket dimension. 

You: Thanks Dyne. I’ll see you when I can. 

With that conversation out of the way you went to go and eat your food before taking a shower. Sans and Rus seemed to be buzzing with more excitement and you had to admit you were pretty excited too. 

You had never had sex, never even been engaged, so this was all new territory for you. The only thing that could ruin was… 

Friday night @ 3:30pm your phone rang and rang. Picking it up you got the worst news of your life. 

“Miss. Wolfe?” the unknown male voice sounded authoritative and yet resigned. 

“This is her. Who am I speaking with?” You asked curiously wondering what was going on. 

“Miss. Wolfe I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news. But your Father Mr. Stanley Wolfe is dead. Your Mother Mrs. Sarah Wolfe confessed to the murder. Your needed to identify the remains and then there’s the matter of his funeral preparations.” 

Your head spun with the news. You always knew that demon would be death of your dad or you. Though you honestly figured it’d be you before it would be him. Face paling as you pulled the care over quickly making Rus look at you since he was always your escort home. 

“I… I understand.” Tears were threatening to fall, you could feel your heartbeat pick up pace, your soul and heart hurt. You Dad was dead… killed by that horrible demon. “I’ll book a flight back right away.” 

“Miss. Wolfe I’m very sorry to have told you this. I hope that your alright, if you need anything please feel free to contact me. I’m Officer Ruck.” 

Thanking him you hung up the phone and just sat there. There was so much that needed to be done. 

“Darlin’ ya aight?” he asked gently looking at you worriedly. 

“My Dad’s dead.” It hadn’t fully hit you yet, but you knew it would, just later. 

Taking a deep breath, you headed home and texted Dyne immediately. 

You: Dyne I can’t make this weekend, I have to go home to my parents house and prepare for a funreal. My Dad was … murdered by my Mother. 

Ok, just saying that made you feel a little more sick. 

Rus got out of the car and walked around picking you up gently as he short cut home. You didn’t even care about the car right now. Pulling out his phone he sent a message to Sans. 

Rus: Shortcut home with our Queen. Her Dad died. We left the car on tha side o’ tha road. I’ll fetch it after ya get home. 

 

Sans: WHAT HAPPENED TO HER DAD? WHEN HE LEFT HE LOOKED HEALTHY. IS MY QUEEN ALRIGHT? 

Rus: Don’t know what happened, she’s in a bit o’ a shock. Don’t wanna leave her alone though.

Sans: I SHALL BE HOME SOON. 

Rus just waited with you cuddling you as much as he could to give you some comfort as you started looking at flights.


	15. Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eventually get the DT, deal with your Demon, and get pay back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is short, but it's more of filler till I pump out the rest of it. It's also laying more bricks for the plot. 
> 
> Also, wanna thank you guys for sticking with me as I write my stories for you lovely people. I hope you keep enjoying them all.

Numb, cold, empty, dark, and numb… is all you felt. Your mom had been a stark raving lunatic inside the jail cell as she beat on bars of her prison shouting insults your way saying it was all “your fault” for what happened to your Dad. That you were somehow to blame for his death. 

That’s when Rus and Sans took you outside and let you get some cool air as you stared at nothing. You didn’t think losing your Dad would affect you, he had turned a blind eye; in fear of your Demon; for years making you go through all that horrible shit you’re so called “mom” put you threw. All the yelling, the physical abuse, the selling of you to pedophiles, the constant reminder you were nothing more than dirt beneath her shoes. Yet, when she wasn’t around you and your Dad; which was a fucking rarity; he was actually pretty cool.   
He loved you, let you get away with stuff that your demon wouldn’t, he even gave you money, so you could go shopping when you wanted to. Only problem you were never allowed to tell anyone that he did it for you. So, you grew up a bit confused. Then just kind got annoyed with him. 

But now he’s dead, gone and it’s all y o u r f a u l t! You did this… and it would haunt you forever! 

At least that’s what your demon hoped. But again, you got really good at nuking your problems and just plastering on a smile. 

Nope this was her fault! And you were going to make her pay dearly for all of it. 

And that’s when you decided to take her to court. Getting up you marched back in there with a renewed vigor. FUCK HER! You were literally going to make her pay. 

Filing out the forms for court, refusing her bail, and going to find evidence. 

Didn’t take you long either. After combing through all the stuff, you found the paper trail that led to her selling you, you got eyewitnesses that would stand up in court. 

Sans was very proud of you. Rus couldn’t be happier that you were finally doing something about that god-awful woman.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Court day came and went, and guess what? Your Demon was guilty with a life term of forever and sentenced to death. 

Too bad the state didn’t go through with the killing part, but hey, she’d never get out of jail. Her belongings you sold and kept some of your dad’s stuff. An old journal of his, some paintings he had done, and some of his geodes you really liked. 

After all that mess was done and the house was sold you went back home to resume your life with the loves of your life; Sans and Rus. You had come to love them both so much. 

Rus was a loyal protector, and Sans was more of a worrier but had a heart of gold. Even if he did demand your attention more. You loved everything about them. 

And yet their dad that was in the void wouldn’t leave you alone. So onward to Undynes. 

Seriously she gave you the creeps for like the first couple of months. But eventually after talking to her you realized she was really curious about humans and how they worked. 

You kept this all from your skeleboys somehow and for the most part they didn’t question you about it. 

Then you hit a snag… you had to get the determination syringe into the void for him. Unless he could just take it with him? You’d have to ask. But you had become good friends Undyne and Alphys with how much time you spent with them. 

So, when you took home the syringe filled with determination, Undyne didn’t really question you on it. 

And you’d tell them after you figured out how to get him the damn DT. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you sat in front of your closet door. You had insisted on sleeping in your own room by yourself tonight much to the disappointment of Rus and Sans both. But they let you. Sans saying something about you putting on your big girl panties. Rus mumbling about how empty the bed would feel. 

You admittedly didn’t want to leave Rus’ bed. You liked his snuggles and cuddles. Loved the way he kissed your neck holding you close to him. 

Shaking your head you focus on the door just waiting


	16. Confession of Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally did it, you told them you loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol chapter is smol.

You had fallen asleep at some point, but then got woken up from eyes staring at you. Sitting up you looked at him. “I have a syringe of DT. Should help you put your soul fully back together and get you out of there.” 

“You came through for me Human. I didn’t think you would.” He regarded a bit differently. “I can’t wait to see my sons again. Thank you.” 

Handing him the syringe you watched him as he then disappeared back to whatever he came from. Getting up you wandered out of your room into Rus’ room as you climbed into bed with him. 

Rus woke up and watched as you got comfy. “Ya alright?” he asked as you snuggled up next to him. 

“Just fine.” You replied and closed your eyes feeling him getting comfy next to you. 

/ /  
The next couple of days were just getting back into routine, and the opening of the store happened which had you running around all over the place. But once the store was opened it was a quick hit with monsters and humans alike. 

Which led Sans to wanting to do something else. He found some Monsters he trusted to run the business as he started looking for another job to do. This time a police job in the monster district. Asgore had given him the job since monsters were getting attacked. Things were shaky with the humans as it was. Hate crimes were sky rocketing. 

This led you to no longer having a job… technically. You still took messages for Sans and reported to him, you didn’t ask for payment since he was doing something else. It felt like you more or less part of his family now. 

So, you started cleaning the house, doing the cooking, washing the laundry. Papyrus lazed about unless he was called by his brother, but eventually even Papyrus got a job. A couple jobs actually. A security job at night, and job as a janitor in the afternoons. He started looking even more tired than before. 

You felt like you needed a job as well.

/ /

Sans came home and Payrus was switching between jobs. He had about an hour between the two jobs. As you put the food on the table; chicken with rice pilaf with green beans. You had dinner rolls set out as well. The whole table being set. 

Once they were seated and you sat down yourself you all started to eat. “Sans, I was thinking with you changing work and Rus holding down two jobs, maybe I should look for a new job as well?” 

Sans stopped eating to look at you, “DO YOU WISH TO LEAVE US?” He sounded a bit panicked. 

“No, no I don’t want to leave you. I was just thinking if I had a job then I could pay for my portion of the bills is all.” You stated. 

Hearing that made Papyrus chuckle a bit, “Darlin’ you don’t have to worry about paying the bills. M’lord and I have that covered.” Reaching over he gave your hand a reassuring pat. 

Sans looked relieved, “MY QUEEN PLEASE RELAX AND DON’T FRET OVER SUCH TRIVIAL THINGS LIKE BILLS OR FOOD. WE HAVE THAT COVERED. BUT IF YOU WANT A JOB WHY NOT FIND SOMETHING CLOSE SO IF YOU WISH TO BUY STUFF WITH YOUR OWN MONEY THEN THAT WOULD BE FINE WITH ME, BUT IT SHOULD BE CLOSE.” 

Smiling you nodded, “Thank you My Lord.” It was the first time you called him that, the first time you really blushed. The skeletons, the loves of your life was changing you slowly over time. Your emotional walls had taken damn near a year to break down. But now you couldn’t imagine your life without them. 

Sans looked at you a blush on his cheeks, a smile forming across his face, “MY QUEEN DO YOU MEAN THAT? I’M YOUR LORD?”

You nodded, your face blushing as he reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “My Lord, and my knight. I… I love you both.” 

Papyrus dropped his fork looking at you. Sans looked giddy as hell. “MY QUEEN I HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR YOU TO SAY IT. I THE MALIFICENT SANS LOVE YOU WITH ALL THAT I AM.” Taking your hand he brought it up close to his lips and kissed it gently causing goosebumps to creep up your arm and a shiver to go down your back. 

“M’Angel, I will always protect you.” Papyrus stated as he leaned in; since he was sitting right next to you; and kissed you on the cheek. 

Papyrus sent a text to his second job, taking the night off; and Sans decided that you all would be sleeping in his bed tonight. It was the most comfortable after all. 

That night, you decided the wait was long enough, you’d soulbond with them. You loved them, you finally truly felt ready and these two wonderful guys loved you back. It was going to be an experience to remember.


	17. Soulbond part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual tension, touching, Soul bonding, memories. Child abuse, Monster abuse, killing, moments of remembered trauma, almost death. Slight Sex/not fully sex yet. And of course Fluff and love.   
> ^*^ <\----- that is the indicator of where it all starts and where it stops in case you want to skip it all and not really read it. 
> 
> Anyway, do enjoy. Part 2 will come out later.

The weekend came, and you were so nervous. Lye and Ira were with you out shopping this morning; Lye happy and excited cause humans rarely soul bonded with well anyone, and Ira seemed a bit… what was the right word to use; upset, livid, irritated? No, you had seen all those emotions on her before. Maybe stoic? Hmm, you couldn’t quite place it. Ah, resigned perhaps? Like she was resigned to the fact you finally found love. Not happy, or sad, but resigned. 

Not more than once she overdramatically placed her hands over where her heart was and stated “My little girl is finally growing up and found love. Ah now what will become of me. I’m no longer useful to her.” To which you playfully hit her in the arm for the bad acting. 

Somehow now though Lye drug you into the lingerie section picking up crotchless panties and waggling her eyebrows at you. Blushing you rolled your eyes at her and shook your head no. You were NOT comfortable wearing that, not at all.   
Ira shook her head and just moved you the pjs area knowing you’d be way more comfortable wearing something that covered your body up. 

You wound up getting a new pair of purple pj pants and a purple pj tanktop. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once dropped off back at home you moved into the house setting the few bags you had down. New shampoo and condition, new pjs; the thought of wearing lingerie made you become a shaking mess. 

Both of the brothers were home, it was the weekend after all, so you went about your daily routine of lounging on the couch. Weekends really were the only time you could lounge. Flipping through Netflix looking for something you wanted to watch. 

Letting out a yawn you curled up on the couch falling asleep. 

/ /  
It must have been a few hours since you passed out because when you woke up you felt boney phalanges running through your hair gently with your head resting on Papyrus’ lap as he idly watched you ignoring the show on Netflix. 

Moving against him a bit you cuddled up into his lap and nuzzled against him gently. That day went by quickly and soon you were picked up by Sans and taken to his bedroom. 

^*^ Setting you down on the bed carefully as he then climbed up slowly over the top of you bending down and pressing his teeth against your lips in a sweet skeletal kiss. Sans wasn’t very affection outside of his home; inside his home and with his brother around he was like a whole different person. So here he was being gentle with you kissing you as you kissed him back. He had no lips, but his magic made your lips tingle and it felt so wonderful.

Running his phalanges through your hair as you reached around and ran your fingers along his vertebrae listening to him as he made a moaning noise. You really liked that sound, so you moved your fingertips delicately over his ribs and listened to him as he moaned softly almost a whine like sound. 

If he was sensitive with his shirt on, you wondered just how much more sensitive he would be with his shirt off? Taking the initiative, you ran your hands down his ribs cage causing him to shiver a bit; hooking your fingers under his shirt and lifting it up. He helped you in taking it off and soon I was discarded on the floor. 

He gasped a bit as he saw you look at his sternum, seeing all the cuts, sharp bones, thinking maybe you didn’t like what you see but then you surprised him. Leaning in you kissed each cut causing him to moan lightly and pant a bit more. 

You loved him, so it didn’t matter how many cuts he had across his bones or the sharp angels. You wanted him to feel that love. And you did by kissing every cut, every sharp bone, and using your hands to feel every inch of his body. 

He ran his hands over your body and soon your shirt was off and joining the clothes pile on the floor. He kissed your chest upward to your neck and you moaned out from the tingle of his magic caressing your skin. Then kissed down as you rubbed along his rib bones and barely touched him listening to his moans which just turned you on even more. 

As he moved along kissing every inch of your body and feeling you shiver he smirked a bit taking in each nipple and giving it a lick with his long indigo tongue swirling each nipple till they were hard nubs. Listening to you squeak in surprise at finding out that he had a tongue. You were just too adorable, he couldn’t get enough of you. And soon he moved down kissing your belly, his breath hot against your skin as you shivered and ran your fingers over his skull lightly. 

Reaching the top of your pants he moved up and started to slide them off feeling you raise up to help him better. Once off he spread your legs and started to lick your clit while he slowly pushed in a finger at the same time causing you to moan softly. Those moans were like music to his ears. He loved the sounds you made. He could feel your heart beat faster, your blood pumping, and your soul longing to be with him. With them. 

You were laying on your back panting from him eating you out feeling his tongue swirl and lick along your clit and his fingers rubbing inside of you. You were so close to orgasming when he pulled out and smiled at you. 

“I’m going to take out our souls now My Queen. Are you ready?” his voice was a soft seductive purr as he leaned in close to your ear as you shivered from that lovely raspy charming voice. It wasn’t near as raspy as Rus’ but it was still a bit raspy. 

You nodded your head and whispered out “I’m ready My Lord.” 

Hearing you call him that always made his nonexistent heart flutter. Or maybe it was his soul that fluttered. Either way he couldn’t have chosen a better mate. 

With a gentle pull of his magic your soul was out, and it was beautiful. Light blue and orange. You were both patient and brave. No wonder you got along with them so well. It would make since seeing as you were the soulmate to them both. There was also a touch of red, but it was tiny. Still it showed your determination. 

Gently he placed your soul in your hands and then brought out his own. A dark blue and a light blue soul. Though his light blue was very little these days. You were helping him to become more patient however. You had helped them in more ways than you ever thought possible. 

“A soulbond is basically a marriage, we each take a piece of the others soul, but it’s for life my Queen. Are you ready for that? I’ll always know where you are, you’ll always feel me beside you.” He explained. 

You listened to him and nodded as you lifted yourself up and then carefully moved your soul closer to him. “I trust you and Rus with my life, my soul, and my heart. I want this. I promise I’ll never stop loving you both.” 

He nodded. “You may see memories… not all are … great.” He told you keeping his voice down. 

Soon he had pressed both your souls together and they lifted off twirling around one another as they then merge and a flood of memories overtook you. 

Sans had to take human souls, his Queen; the Queen of all monsters wasn’t always in the best state of mind. One minute she’d kill a human, the next she’s morn them. One minute she’d be fine, the next she was completely off her rocker and shouting treason at any monster that she thought defied her. 

Sans had taken the burden of killing those humans and collecting the souls. He had compartmentalized the process as “just a duty.”

The memory changed, and you were watching as Sans was younger and getting beaten by some older monsters, he almost dusted, till Rus finally showed up and saved him. 

The memories just kept changing and you took it all in. Feeling sad, happy, and upset. Upset because you hadn’t been there to protect them. But you were here now and protect them you would. 

Sans too saw memories. You were taken from your parents locked inside a room with no window, no lights, just a dark room with a mattress on the floor as a bed. 

The memory changed to an elderly man walking in and touching you. He didn’t do anything other than touch you. And Sans felt his anger rise. What sicko would do such a thing to someone so young? 

Once again, the memory changed and this time you were being choked by your mother, losing breath as you fought at first to unwrap her hands from around your neck. Sans anger was growing in this scene. You were turning blue, almost dying. Till your Father came in and knocked your Mother off you. 

That scene changed to show the next time you were being beaten and your bravery flared, he watched as you knocked her backwards and stormed out the house. ^*^

Everything he saw explained why you became so placated with life and yourself in general. 

You needed to know you were loved. And then the memory changed again. It was the day he pushed you into a decision you did not want. He had made you choose, and you choose to leave. Going home, he watched as you cried and cried, then mutilated yourself with the knife. And his world wanted to shatter. But then you were soon enough with them and slowly your views changed they made you a better person. And he felt himself happy again. He knew you were happy again. 

Sans knew he wasn’t always the best at showing his emotions, but what mattered to him was your happiness. 

As your souls finally bonded and broke away he leaned in to kiss you before returning your soul to your body and his own to his. 

You kissed him back tears in your eyes as you wrapped your arms around him. “I’ll never let you dust. I’ll never let you hurt again.” You were happy cause you were with him. 

“And I my Queen will always be here for you. Through thick and thin I am your King.” Sans promised you. 

Gazing into your eyes he wrapped you up close to him as he whispered to you “We can just sleep now if you want my Queen.” 

You thought about it and nodded a yes. You could finish your romp in the bedroom come the morning when you were both feeling better. 

Snuggling up next to him you slept immediately with a naked Sans next to you and yourself just as naked. Both of you just passing out in each other’s arms due to the emotions you both felt and the memories you both saw.


	18. Soul Bond Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally soul bond with Rus. You've come a long way from your old self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of scars, cutting, memories of resets and killing. Memories of being trapped. Lots of smut, soul sex. 
> 
> You have been warned.

When you woke up you woke up to pleasure, Sans was between your legs and using that tongue of his to pleasure you into being awake. It felt great. And with you waking up you could feel the pleasurable sensations build inside you as you moaned out feeling his fingers work around inside you. You could feel how slick you were, and he must have been at it for a while now. 

You didn’t care to check the time as you raised yourself up slightly on your elbows; eyes still half lidded from being a bit sleepy and now feeling lustful. Soon though the pleasure was gone, watching as he stood up then crept up on the bed slowly as you saw his erection, an indigo glowing penis. Well you’d be lying if you didn’t ever think about how they had sex. Or if they even had a phallus at all. But hey, magic was seemingly the answer for everything. 

He was still shirtless from the night before but still had on his pants. But with his erection he took those off as well and tossed them. Now you could see his penis glowing brightly. Positioning himself outside of your opening he started to rub the head against your clit and down along your slit. Moaning from the pleasure that brought you he smirked as he decided it was a good time to continue last nights activities this morning. Soon though he pushed himself inside of you and felt stretched wide open. Holding himself there inside of you as he leaned down and cupped your face in his hands as he kissed you and you kissed him back. Once he felt you were ready he slowly started to move his hips back and forth sliding himself in and out of you causing you to shiver and moan ever so softly. He did this for a while kissing you the entire time as he ran his fingers over your skin lightly, his claws just barely touching you. 

His moans mixing with your own as you ran you fingers over his bones and played around with body. You rubbed and got different reactions. Tickling him once as he stopped and just stared at you. Blushing you mumbled an apology as he kissed you saying you were forgiven. You tested here and though finding other spots that really seemed to turn him on. The more he got turned on the faster he thrust into you cause you to spasm and shudder from it as he then grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head; though he did it gently; a smirk on his face as his eyelights scanned your face to see you frown from no longer being able to touch him. 

Picking up the pace a bit faster he watched you as you squirmed under him, your breathing also picking up and becoming erratic. He leaned down still holding your arms as he continued to pump up into you sliding back and forth whispering in your ear ever so quietly; and honestly you didn’t think he could be this quiet; “keep your arms above your head, do not cum until I tell you to my Queen.” 

You nodded your head and moaned out to him; “Y… ahhh… yes m…mmmmm my lord.” You moaned out as he then kissed you passionately letting his tongue slip past your lips and brush against your own tongue. 

What he started to do was pure torture for you little body; he’d speed up super-fast, getting you to the point of being ready to cum, then he’d slow down going super slow and trailing his fingers all over your body making you whimper in return. He did this a lot just to see your reactions, just to hear you moan, to hear you whimper. He loved the look of love, lust, and need in your blue eyes. 

That’s pretty much what did him in as he felt himself suddenly ready to cum inside of you. “Cum for me my Queen.” He whispered as he speed up. 

You nodded as you shakily panted from how fast he was going right now. Soon enough your juices covered him, spilling out over as you felt him cum inside you. You were too tired to think of anything as he stilled and covered your face in soft sweet kisses before capturing your lips and kissed you. You kissed him right back as he laid down on you out of breath, being careful not to crush you. You both fell back to sleep for a few hours more.  
When you woke up again Sans was gone, but his brother was there laying next to you. You quickly cuddled up against him and fell back to sleep. 

The soul bonding took a lot out of you, because it took a few days for your soul and your body to acclimate properly to your new formed bond. You had dreams of your Lord and what he was out doing. Then you realized they weren’t dreams, but that you were connected to him now. And he to you as well. Rus stayed home with you the entire time. Making sure you ate, getting lots and lots of rest. Cuddling you every night. The three of you sleeping in Sans’ bed basically from then on. Like a giant slumber party every night. 

Finally, after a week and you were getting used to everything Rus pulled you into his lap and started to kiss you. You know he’s been waiting patiently as possible for you to finally be able to do another soul bond. 

He gave feather light kisses at first his phalanges lightly caressing your body as he felt you move into his touch. He moved away from neck and up to your mouth kissing you passionately and pulling you closer to him. Breathing in your scent as he shivered from it. 

You were like a drug to him, he couldn’t get enough of you. And then the thought of how he was suspicious of you at first entered his mind, to how he hated you because you were human… and how now he didn’t even see you as one of them. He had watched you basically shun humans yet were kind to them. Could kick ass if need to and he wondered what you would look like if you had been monster. But it didn’t matter, you were you, and by the stars he fucking loved you. 

Moving away from you and breaking the kiss he leaned down close to your ear, his hot breath tickling your skin “Are you ready my angel?” 

He already had you bothered and all hot; your stomach twisting in knots from the kisses, so you were definitely ready. Picking you up in his arms as he stood up he carried you bridal style up to his bedroom. Snaking your arms around his neck as you started to kiss along his vertebrae just under his jaw before slowly moving up and kissing along his mandible. 

Stars your kisses were like lightning bolts running through his soul. He couldn’t get you in bed fast enough. Once at the door he opened it with his magic and walked in shutting it with his magic behind him as he placed you on the bed gently then moved over your form seeing you back up against the bed a bit more as he then grasped your lips in another kiss. He moved over you till you were flat against his bed and he was on top of you once again. 

His phalanges brushing along your arms gently sending rippling waves of pleasure there before moving inward to your sides sliding his hands up under your shirt feeling you shiver from the sensation. He felt as you started to run your hands down his side, but his fluffy sweater was in the way. That had to go. So, moving downward you gripped at the hem and started to lift it off. Just as you were taking off his sweater he moved to take off your shirt and soon enough both were on the floor. 

Looking at your smooth skin and noticing the scars from cuts previously he moved his phalanges along them making you look down at yourself and suddenly you felt horrible. Granted, they weren’t all from you. But still you felt disgusting. Looking up at him he stopped when he saw the look in your eyes and then kissed you as he spoke. “It doesn’t matter how you look. You are the most kindest, gentlest soul I’ve ever met and nothing, not even these scars are going to make you look any thing less than an angel in my eyes.” 

Tears formed in your eyes as you looked at him. How did you get so lucky? To have not one, but two wonderful people in your life that didn’t drop you like a hat blowing off in the wind. You wanted to cuddle and so you opened your arms up and wrapped yourself up around him as you tearfully kissed him back and ran your fingers up and down his spine feeling him shiver. 

Picking you up effortlessly he moved you more up on the bed and laid you down. “We can postpone this a bit longer if ya want Angel?” 

You shook your head no, but you voice was clearly gone. You wanted cuddle damnit, you wanted the soul bond, the closeness that sex would bring you. 

Chuckling a bit, he nodded and then he brought out your soul then his own. You marveled at his beautiful dark burnt orange soul color and the white of it. Gently you touched his watching as it moved a bit and his bones shivered from the touch. “Darlin’ you’re touches are even intoxicatin’.” He breathed out shakily as you smiled a bit and then moved forward and kissed his heart making him pant from it. 

Gently he took your soul and slide his finger gently across it and watched as your whole body shuddered from the sensation. Holy shit, you could feel that. Suddenly you were very horny as felt that familiar hot pool in your gut moving down to your nether regions. 

A devilish smirk twisted onto Rus’ face as he then started to run his index phalange along the outer rim of your soul and even licked your soul. You tasted like cherries, and cool fall air and earth. Why cherries though? Oh, well it was a great taste so he licked you again watching you pant from it. But soon his own pants took over him as he felt you kiss and lick his own soul and his whole shuddered from that. He was hard. As his magic made his appendage appear. 

Seeing the glow from down low on his body you moved away from the glowing soul to look at his. It was different that his brothers even in color. Sans was thicker and wider, a bit shorter. Rus’ was longer, almost as thick and wide but a bit more slim. And because of its glow it was pretty, even with his pants on. It glowed that bright. Looking up you saw that his eyelights were dim and hazy filled with need. Smirking you kissed his soul one more time causing him to gasp from it. You were damn well wet naturally by this point. So Moving up you slowly stripped off your pants making him squirm from the sight of you slowly taking off your pants and walking out of them. Your undies still on you as you then hooked your fingers at the waistline of his pants and started to pull them off. 

He raised himself up watching you with hazy eyes as his breath hitched once you freed him of his clothes and his boots along with his pants being carelessly tossed on his floor. Stars he wanted you, needed you. 

Right after you were done and before you could fully climb back on top of him he grabbed you and set you on top of him as he ran his fingers up your body and released your soul both of them floating up above your heads as he then kisses along your neck and wrapped his phalanges into your hair pulling your head back gently but still a bit roughly hearing you moan from that sensation. 

“Ready?” he breathed as his raspy hot voice asked you and nodded an affirmative. With one swift move he was up inside you; moving your panties to the side allowing him access. Listening as you sucked in air and gasped feeling his length all the way inside of you. His phalanges caressing downward along your vertebrae gently making you inch yourself closer to him pressing your breasts against him. 

Soon enough he was thrusting into you as your souls swirled around each other and finally bonded. 

It was like fireworks going off, as memories flooded you. You still gasped from how he started thrusting into you. You each just focusing on the pleasure vs. the painful or even somewhat happy memories. 

You moaned and panted even as you saw a child that looked like chara go on a killing spree, the memory changing to confusion as he looked around and was back in bed. 

But with every memory was thrust, drawing you back to the present like Rus himself was against seeing memories. 

For him seeing you in that cold dark place as a child. Nope… skip it.. skip it. Thrust into her bring yourself back to the present. Don’t allow her cry unless it’s because of this, the overwhelming pleasure of making love to her. 

So that’s what he focused on. Soon the memories were a blur, they could focus on it later. He had successfully brought you back to the present listening to you moan and pant. Feeling you whither against him as he grunted and moaned himself. Feeling your mouth against his sternum, move along his ribs making him shiver and shake as he thrust into you faster. 

“Cum when I cum Angel.” He breathed out in his now gravely low hot voice. 

That voice alone could do sinful things to your senses. You nodded as you started to move against him meeting his thrust with thrusts of your own moving yourself up and back down as he moved up into you making a slapping sound as he groaned feeling your walls get tighter around him. 

You were going to milk him for his magical cum… and he fucking loved it. 

Soon enough, you both came right at the same time as you panted and moaned and him groaning from the sensation. He rode you out of your shivering and his own and eventually you both stilled and out of breath as you were you laid down on top of him as he wrapped his arms around you and held you close. His magic member dissipating. Your souls returned to your body as you breathed and just cuddled like that all night long. Sans eventually joined you, as disgusted as he was with the Mutt’s room, he wanted to be close to you as well. 

The three of you snuggled up in Rus’ room that night. Sans wrapping his arms around you as Rus wrapped his arms around you and sandwhiched between the both of them. 

Dead asleep is what you three were, exhausted. 

You didn’t even hear the click of the bedroom door closing, or see the mismatched eyelights that had watched you three; just disappear. 

/ / 

Gaster sat on the couch downstairs his body finally back to how it was before all thanks to that human woman that had now bonded with both of his sons. When he had his sons made he didn’t ever expect them to bond with a human. But then again it did make since. After all skeletons monsters were just human skeletons with magic in them raised from the dead. Gaster had been born the natural way, his son had been made the non-natural way. Still he was glad to be back. They were on the surface now. He could finally relax and be the father he used to be before the corruption had set in. 

Now, he looked forward to grandbabies. 

Looking at himself he needed closes so he blipped out to get his old clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster is back, he's happier, and he's looking forward to Grandbabies. Just he needs some clothes first.


	19. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans confronts Gaster, you get a thorough check up from Rus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the newest chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: Talks of threats, talks of past suidical attempts, talks of past child abuse, talks of past monster experimentation.

The next day you woke up in your little nest pile with Sans and Rus clinging to you. It was odd and a very rare occurrence when Sans wasn’t up before you, when he wasn’t cleaning, or cooking even. For Rus though he never made an appearance before noon. Seeing them sleeping next to you each one holding you close made your heart and your soul just sore with love. 

These two saved you in every possible way. Sans was more “reclusive” in showing his love for you outside of his house or his work area. He didn’t want others to see his two weaknesses; that being you and his brother. 

Rus on the other hand, always touch starved couldn’t keep his hands off you. And you didn’t mind it in the slightest. You let him cling to you, hold you, pet you, or hover nearby. 

Slipping out of their hold you heard both skeletons give a soft whine in their sleep as you skillfully maneuvered out of their grasp and made your way to the bathroom. You did your business before showering and putting on fresh clothes. 

Making your way downstairs it was at least 5am and decided to make Sans his coffee and get breakfast ready. Brunch for Rus. What you didn’t expect was the droopy skeleton that was no longer droopy sitting at your kitchen table drinking from a coffee mug that had the words “Freedom or Death” with a skull under it. He was dressed in black jeans, a white button up shirt and a pair of boots on that were brown. He had two cracks on his skull. One ran up wards and spilt off in different directions. The other went below the eye socket and split off in two different directions. 

His eyelights reminded you of both Rus and Sans. One being a burnt orange color the other one being an indigo color. Draped over the chair he sat in was a bomber style jacket with fur trim along the collar; a fluffy white color and his jacket black. 

Suddenly he glanced over at you as you decided to take a seat opposite of him. He looked to be doing the cross-word puzzle… something Sans liked to do. Great, now you needed to go to the store and get a new paper. 

Neither of you spoke for the longest time till you decided to break the silence. “You made it out…”   
“Yes, thanks to you and Undyne. I was able to get enough determination to make it back here… and then of course I had to get dressed…” he looked at you pointedly. 

“Thank you for your help. And I promise not to ruin this chance. Also… sorry for the threats.” He added on that last part. 

“Yeah, no problem. Seems you and Sans like doing the cross-word puzzles!” But it wasn’t a question it was a statement. This got a chuckle out of him. 

“Like Father like son.” ‘In more ways than you’ll know.’ Was his unspoken thought. His wife after all had been human once so long ago. But before the war she died giving birth to Papyrus his youngest. And then when he was sucked into the void thanks to the accident even his Sons had forgotten about him. Well he knew Sans kind of remembered him, but it had been more of a dejavu feeling for his oldest. 

W.D Gaster had two jobs one scientist and two Royal Guard. He had devoted almost all his life to his two passions after the death of his wife. Losing himself in his work. But now… now he just missed his sons and by the stars he wasn’t going to waste it. 

Standing up as you watched him he noted that 1) you didn’t startle easily, 2) if going off his earlier interactions with you while still in the void you were almost fearless, and 3) you were brave. He had watched from the void as you fended yourself off from your attackers. But he also knew you had come a long way. You looked healthier and he had no doubts that his sons had helped in that transformation. No longer suicidal prone. Again, his sons had that credit. 

You were a special unique little human… weren’t you? “Are you going somewhere?” you asked him. Watching as he smirked a bit before answering you. 

“We’re going somewhere. Spend some quality Father in law to Daughter in law time together. To get another cross-word puzzle of course.” 

He watched as you stood up and then went to go slip on your shoes, your coat, and grabbed your purse which held everything in it. 

Moving over to you; you both walked out of the house together and moved along in silence as you went to get into your car. 

But Gaster stopped staring at the motorized contraption. “It’s been ages since I’ve last walked anywhere. I was hoping we could perhaps… walk?” 

That gave you pause. Looking him over you finally shut the door and moved over to him “Alright. Let’s go walk.” 

You two walked in amicable silence for a while. You didn’t really fear him, but more curious about him. The brothers hadn’t mentioned him. 

“Why don’t they talk about you?”   
“I was in the void. Everyone forgot me.” He shrugged like it didn’t bother him. But in reality… it did bother him. 

“I wasn’t the best father.” He stopped to look at you. “I lost my wife, we were thrown underground. I let my emotions become rule me. I hurt them. In so many ways. I know that with my being back here, people will remember me. They’ll remember the good and bad times. Well maybe not Papyrus. But Sans will.” 

“Why won’t Rus remember?”   
“He was just a little thing. Not more than maybe a year old when I disappeared. I had to watch from the void as my sons grew up. That world we lived in became very corrupted.” 

Just hearing that made your soul and heart hurt. To be taken away from those you loved. To watch them as they grew up without you. You didn’t have kids; but you hoped one day you would that you’d be in their lives. 

Gaster gave you sidelong glance before continuing, “I wasn’t the greatest Father. I was little … mad.” He gave you a bit of an insane smile as he said that that reminded you of the old tv shows with the mad scientist claiming what they were doing was for the benefit of man-kind. 

Looking at him you narrowed your eyes waiting for him to continue. “I did some experiments on my oldest. Needed to be better.” He tells you in a clipped tone. But then he smiles at you “Not that he needed it. Just some human child with enough determination to break the barrier.” He states as you both continue on your walking. 

“You won’t touch me or my kids or my soul mates.” You finally said with a voice that was down right chilling. It left no room for debate with him. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He stated rather happily. 

Soon you two made it to the newspaper stand as you grapped up a different newspaper just for Sans. Making sure the cross-word puzzle was different from the one his Father had done. 

Once Gaster confirmed it you bought it and both of you headed back. 

Upon arriving at the house just as you opened the door you were met with a very grumpy Sans. His arms crossed over his chest his eyelights dim. He looked to you before his eye lights landed on his Father. 

“So, your back.” It wasn’t a question. He didn’t really know how to feel about it. Though it explained his damn headache. 

Reaching over he grabbed you and pulled you to his side keeping you by him as if he feared that his Father might do something. 

Seeing this Gaster couldn’t help a smile and a soft chuckle “Relax son, I haven’t, and I won’t harm her.” 

“How did you get back?” he was using his inside voice, that voice that did sinful things to you when you heard it. Damn it; it was sultry even when he was angry. Now was not the time. 

You calmed yourself down as you listened to them. Glancing at the clock you noted it wasn’t even nine am yet, meaning Rus was still asleep. 

“Think you should ask your Soul Mate here how I got back.” Gaster replied rather casually. 

Sans looked at you and you shrugged “He threated to kill me.” You decided to say. “I went to Undyne and asked for help on a project regarding souls being lost in the void, the implications of such a hypothetical situation, and then figured out that “determination” was needed to give the soul in question enough of that trait to allow them to get back out. So that’s what I did. Wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think he’d kill me and take me away from you both.” 

Sans went from angry to livid instantly. His magic buzzing around him and the room got colder. “Go to my brother. I want a thorough report of any marks he’s made on you.” His voice left no room for debate and you left. 

“Who the hell do you think you are…” was the last words you heard before disappearing into Rus’ room. Sans was still using his indoor voice. 

Shutting the door behind you moved over to Rus and climbed up on the bed. 

Instantly his arms snaked around your waist pulling you closer to him and snuggling into you. 

“Rus… Sans said to give him a thorough report on me… to… umm make sure I have no bruises or marks left by your Dad.” 

Rus blearily blinked his sockets open to look at you. He had a slight headache from a few memories but they very few that he couldn’t remember them all. But hearing you say that he sat up. 

“Yeah?” he asked as he looked at you. “Guess it’s time ta undress ya.” He grinned a bit. You smiled at him and nodded. 

“Guess so.” 

But this made Papyrus think, his brother never asked for this except the times when you hurt yourself and you hadn’t done that in so long. But … his Father? He had a Father? This was… new. But if Sans was fearful … then he better make sure he did a damn good job of checking. 

“Aight, well strip angel.” 

You started to take off your clothes and pile them neatly on his disaster called a bed. Once naked his ran his sharp phalange tips over your skin investigating every inch of you. 

His touch made you shiver or draw out a few moans as he did this. He couldn’t help it, he did it on purpose just to hear the noises you’d make.   
After looking you over he was satisfied you weren’t hurt. He was little reluctant to let you put your clothes back on. 

But put them back on you did anyway. You two cuddled up and laid in bed. Rus’ arms around you protectively holding you close to him. 

\------------------------------meanwhile in the livingroom---------------------------  
“How many times do I have to tell you I didn’t hurt her. I just needed the help. I knew you wouldn’t help, and I wanted more than anything to be there with you three.” Gaster stated yet again… it was like he was talking to a brick wall. Sans could be downright stubborn. Deaf as well Gaster was starting to suspect.   
“Yes, you’ve said this three times… and how many times do I have to ask… why now? You didn’t care after Mom died. You were there, but the lights so speak as the humans say weren’t on. You hit Papyrus… he was a baby still and you hit him cause he dared to give you a drawing.” Sans was seething. He remembered it all, remembered it now that his Dad was back. The hits he took to keep Papyrus safe, the yelling he had to endure. The experiments. His Gaster Blasters still got out of hand to this day it was not wise to use them even now. 

Filling him with the essence of the void; which he didn’t use; and then finding out he did it to his youngest anyway. Which is why Papyrus was able to use it. Of course, Papyrus’ dose had been much higher than his own. Sans could teleport a short distance away, Papyrus was a little longer, but it drained him faster with more than just himself. 

Gaster let out a sigh. “I won’t touch either of you again, I won’t touch your bond mate, nor any children you have in the future. I just honestly wish to finally have my family back.” 

Sans wasn’t happy with it, but they had room. “After a family meeting… then we’ll decide.” Sans finally gave his answer. 

After that he stormed off heading up Rus’ room to see Rus asleep and you nestled next to him. He looked over at you seeing you laying there snuggled up and sighed. He had failed yet again to protect you. You had done what you did to make sure nothing bad happened. You were too good for them… for him. For once he didn’t care about protocol, or structure. He was weary and being with the two people he loved and cared for the most was what mattered to him.

Crawling into bed he cuddled up into you choosing to rest and let his headache die down. They’d deal with their Father later. 

Gaster sighed more than once and finally sat on the couch; he honestly felt like shit. He had upset his oldest, he had threatened you, and in doing so may just have ruined any repairs he could have done. He just hoped you were as kind as you seemed and would forgive him. That his sons would even want him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard) Join me here if you wanna talk or ask me questions. I'll post links to my stories there. 
> 
> Or don't hesitate to ask me questions here. Anyway, do enjoy the newest chapter.


	20. All this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus finds out something... and he can't handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so just letting you guys now that we are coming toward the end of this story soon. Next chapter will be a pov chapter. And then after that maybe one or two more chapters tops.

The next couple of days were well … not normal. Sans and Paps didn’t outright kick Gaster out, they didn’t interact with him either. Though you did notice that Sans kept his eye on his Father, a lot. The King and Queen had been informed of Gaster’s “return” and he had gone back to working for them; working with Undyne for the most part. Though he refused to work in the royal police. It would have caused more problems. He already had a high LV and adding on to it might make him relapse into his old bad habits. This was the surface though, and he didn’t have to worry about killing others just to keep his family safe. 

Though, he missed his wife, her grave was no longer even around. Centuries of humans moving bodies to make room for bigger larger structures happened. 

What he didn’t expect was you moving a bunch of stuff out of your room. He had come home early that morning after being sent off by Undyne for staying too long and told him to get some rest. To give Sans and Paps some time. 

Walking into the house at 4am he expected his youngest to be awake even his oldest; and yet his youngest was still asleep in bed, Sans had already left for work and that left you. He could hear the bumping around upstairs. After about the fifteenth “drop” of a box Gaster moved upstairs to stand in the doorway of your room. Everything was taken down.

Your posters packed up, your lights off the walls, the boxes were just piled up at this point and part of him thought maybe you were leaving, dumping his boys and his anger… got the better of him. 

Marching in he grabbed your wrist yanking you into a stopping motion a growl in his throat; “I thought you were different,” he voice was menacing, “but here you are…” 

And before he could continue you twisted your whole arm making him release as you turned and looked at him. “I’m not moving out, so quit assuming and quit being a dick.” Your voice gave no room for argument and he even looked taken aback. 

“What do you … what are you doing then?” he asked now curiously as he looked at the many boxes. 

“Just moving my stuff out. It’s probably going to in the closet downstairs or possibly the basement area that I am allowed to go into.” You shrugged. 

Turning around you packed up the posters in another box. “Thing is I sleep mostly with slenderskelly or Sans.” You told him. “I don’t see a reason to have my own room now that I’m bonded. And I’m; quite frankly; sick of you being on the couch. The bedroom suite is staying in here… so you’ll have a bed.” You informed him. 

Gaster was … he didn’t know how to feel. You were doing this for him… after everything he put you through? And you just … Stars he was an ass. A royal Coccyx for sure. 

“Thank you…. “, he whispered. 

Looking at him you grinned, “Now you get to help me haul these to the basement.” 

With a light chuckle he helped move the boxes and in no time, they were packed away. Finally tired enough you gave him his own room as you moved off to sleep beside your beloved since Sans had already left for work well before Gaster had gotten home. “Goodnight.” You called as you opened Rus’ door and walked in. 

Gaster smiled back and nodded as he too went into his own room. 

The minute you stepped inside you were pushed against the wall and picked up; as you wrapped your legs around his body just above his hip bones. Rus leaned in kissing you as he growled out. 

Suffice to say you didn’t get any sleep the rest of that morning. 

/ / 

Things finally settled into a routine for Gaster and the household in general. With his own place to sleep and him no longer on the couch he didn’t have to withstand the constant looks anymore. He was very grateful to you for that. 

But then things took a bit of a turn for the worse; he had noticed changes in Rus’ mood; with everyone. He was getting more and more tired and much snappier. More protective over you. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out; Gaster and Sans figured it out before Rus or you had. 

That is until… 

You got sick; throwing up and certain smells were making you sick as well. There was a bit of a tightness that you could feel around your midsection… and you were a month behind on your period. 

Wait… a month behind? No no, that was wrong… right? 

Impromptu shopping. And of course, before you made it out the door here came Mr. tired but overly fucking protective. You looked over just as Rus wrapped his arm around your shoulder and looked down at you. The bottom part of his eye sockets were darker, his eye lights were not near as bright; and he just looked exhausted.   
“Where ya go Angel?” he asked before you could really grab ahold of the door. 

Looking up you replied, “To the drug store to pick up a few things.” Which was true. 

“Then let’s go.” He replied as you sighed. But you weren’t going to argue with him. Not with how Snappy he had become. 

You both walked in relative silence for the most part, him with his arm wrapped around you, and you pressed up close against his side. You wanted to ask him so many things. Like why was he suddenly so much moodier? Or Why did he feel the need to guard you during a trip to the drug store? Or why was he just snapping at other people in general? 

But looking up at him as he looked down and smiled at you giving you a slight wink; that sent your soul fluttering, and your heart racing. You didn’t want to ruin the nice little moment like this. And the walk wasn’t that long to begin with. 

Hell, you could see your destination half way down the street. You ignored the stares and looks people were giving you. 

Rus however, was growling lowly at the passerby, and giving them his “evil” stare. Sighing you reached up patting his hand reassuringly as he looked down at you to see you smiling at him. 

It seemed to help, because he calmed down quite quickly. And finally, you made it in the store. 

“So whatcha getting’ Angel?” he asked you as you moved around. 

Something about the words “pregnancy” and “test” combined together in the same sentence scared you and yet made you giddy at the same time. “Ummm, something.” You told him vaguely. 

You couldn’t ditch him… you knew that much. Maybe you could sleight of hand it? Probably not, Rus was more aware than he liked to let on, but you knew full and well he pretended he didn’t. 

Sighing you walked off down the isle and scanned over the different tests. Rus for the most part didn’t follow you, not at first. He decided to let you just go and get whatever you needed. 

That is until you picked what you needed and made your way to the counter. And then… for poor Rus… “click”. Everything snapped into place for him. 

The pregnancy test, the constant drain of his magic, which led to his constant even more tired state, and his way more over protectiveness than he usually had. He blinked a few times as he watched you pay for it, watched as the male behind the counter eyed him and you rather coldly. 

“That’ll be ten dollars.” The male told you in an icy tone as he looked between you and Rus… the monster that he assumed was your partner… but didn’t say anything. 

Rus growled out; he didn’t like that look, he didn’t want near his Mate… but at the same time he didn’t know how to take this information. Before you could pay Rus popped over right next to you and threw the damn thing out of you hand as he grabbed you and pop… you were both back in his bedroom. 

Blinking you had no idea what to do… or what to think… this was weird; well weirder; even for Rus. 

“What…what’s wrong Rus?” you asked as you reached out to touch his cheek only to have him push you against the wall and kiss your neck eliciting a few breathless gasps from you. 

Kissing him back as you two descended into a passionate make out session. 

For him he was overwhelmed, you were pregnant, his kid, You and him were going to have a child first. He always figured it would be Sans first; but then again Sans wasn’t near as touch starved as he was; and Sans had much more control over himself; unlike he did. 

Moving you over to the bed as he gently set you down he curled up around you and placed his hand on your stomach, sure enough he could feel his child growing in there. 

You looked at him with at first with a bit of a hesitant unknowing look. Still bewildered over his actions at the store. But then it dawned on you… of course a monster would know when their mate was pregnant. They would have a direct link after all. 

Curling up with him you fell asleep. 

But when you woke up…. Rus was no where in sight. 

You figured maybe he went to go out and get something. But then as the day wore on you noticed he didn’t come home. Gaster came home, Sans would not be too far behind him. 

You wrung your hands…. And Gaster was there by your side immediately, he could tell something was off. 

Wrapping you up in his arms he let you cry; and really, he couldn’t give you any answers… 

“I don’t know what I did…I don’t know where he went… he’s going to come home right?” 

Gaster sighed… just holding you. 

Sans had come home to this… this site of you crying and his dad of all people holding you. Where the hell was Rus? Why wasn’t Rus comforting you? Damn it at all Sans was not good comforting and if he wasn’t he knew his Dad wasn’t. 

But then Gaster looked at Sans giving him a look of “he left” and Sans realized… Rus had let his fear succumb him. 

/ / 

Sans had taken up the mantle as father to your child; to his brother’s child. Sans been there for your mood swings and all through out the process, with Gaster giving in his own magic to help his Granddaughter out. Oh, him and Sans knew it was going to be a girl, they weren’t sure if the child would be human, skeleton, or a combo of both. But in the months that followed… Rus was no where. 

Calling Undyne, Alphys’ Asgore yielded no results. Calling Dogamy and Dogressa also yielded no results. Not even 1 and 2 had seen him. It was like Rus just ghosted everyone. 

Gaster and Undyne even Sans checked on your soul, seeing that the soul bond was still there, and no connection was severed. It bothered Sans that his brother just left like this. 

For the first two months you sobbed and slept in Rus’ bed, Sans at your side; then he slowly coaxed you into his bed. A softer gentlier side of Sans started to show. 

“What are you doing?” you asked on the fourth month in, as Sans laid his head on your stomach marveling at the sound of the baby. 

“Listening.” He replied with such a soft-spoken tone. 

Even his tsundere personality was put on the backburner. He did everything for you. The cooking, the cleaning, but he also relented when you would insist that you could clean and cook on your own. 

/ / 

Gaster had summoned a “gaster blaster” and made it like a dog… which you named Jack the skeledog. Sans rolled his eye lights, and Gaster let out a snrking sound but both of them found it cute. 

Jack went with you everywhere and you felt like Jack the Skeledog understood you. You told it things, you talked about Rus, you talked about the baby. Trying to think of names. You finally settled on a name for your little girl. Rose… you were going to name her Rose… Rose Serif. 

/ /   
Many months went by and soon you huge, you couldn’t sit, constantly had to pee. You were due soon and it was only so many weeks left to go. 

You stopped crying about Rus… even though you sometimes slept on his bed and breathing in his spicy smoke scent. But even that scent was fading now. 

Soon this baby was going to come out. Sans had accepted full responsibility. He was going to be the be the one to write in his name as Father to little Rose Serif. 

Never once did Sans leave your side and finding you in Rus’ room he just moved over to lay behind you as he wrapped his arms around your big belly feeling the baby kick. 

“You think … he’ll come home?” You asked him. 

Sans sighed and pulled you closer. He knew his Brother had never wanted children, never wanted a mate, but he had hoped by falling for you and you getting pregnant that maybe Rus would have changed… “I don’t know.” He whispered as he hugged you. 

No tears came as you cuddled up to your mate and fell asleep.


	21. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus has many bad dreams. This is a Rus chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically one chapter left to go y'all. And this story is done.

When Rus first found out that he was going to be a Dad he was happy… he was actually fucking happy for the second time in his life. The first time was when you said yes and accepted the soul bond with him and his brother. Now this… you were truly his mate.   
But then as he took you home and had curled up on the bed with you he started freaking out. It was internal; you had fallen asleep. He loved you so damn much. 

To think he went from being weary of you, to kinda carin about ya, to outright falling for you, and now he was not only bonded but to be a Dad… oh STARS a fucking DAD …. He wasn’t ready. 

Not only was he ready, but he didn’t know how to handle this at all. He watched you sleep, pressed against him, with a trembling hand he went to reach for you but then pulled back… he was going to mess up this child… he was going to ruin you like he himself was ruined. 

STARS what the hell did he do? And before the next morning could rise he was gone. 

He just left… because he could not, would not ruin his only child like he himself had been ruined. 

Sans would make a much better Father figure anyway. 

He stayed away from all monsters that had any contact with Sans still. He left going three cities over and even then, lived with a nice elderly farming couple. They took him in, fed him, gave him a bed to sleep in, a roof over his head. But he was now plagued with dreams… dreams of you, dreams of Sans and Gaster, dreams of his child… his child… and he couldn’t sleep. 

Every morning he was more and more tired, but he could not, would not break that soul bond. And even though the elderly lady named Millie asked about his life before he would always deflect, and so Millie and Odie just left it alone. 

As the days passed and became months it just wore on him. Walking out of his room Odie and Millie had given him he sat down with a heavy silence. Both could tell whatever had been eating at him was really wearing him down. 

“I uhh, gotta go back home… been ere’ long nough’.” He stated tiredly. Dreams of his child dying or dreams of you getting hurt wore him down. His subconscious was eating away at him and it was getting more and more painful. The bond was still there, he checked it every night, every morning. Any chance he got really. 

Odie and Millie both nodded and Millie cooked him up some food and sent him on his way telling him to visit. He said he would. 

With hugs to Millie and a handshake to Odie he left teleporting back. But first he had a few things to get… He couldn’t also just walk back into their lives. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on Undyne’s door. 

A few seconds later Undyne answered scowling up at Rus all pissed off ealooking. “Y….you left her and d…didn’t tell her wh….where you were going!” Taking a deep breath, she then didn’t stutter once as she went into full rant mode, “I have half a mind to tell you to get lost but what I really want to know is why the hell did you leave? She’s bonded to you; you idiot and you left her and the baby. Gaster and Sans both had to pick up slack for your sorry sad ass.” 

Hearing that both Sans and their Dad were helping, and he wasn’t even here to do that… he could feel his nonexistent heart drop. His soul ached. “What the hell went through your head?” she demanded. 

He sat there on Undye and Alphy’s couch just telling them how elated he felt upon hearing his mate his soul mate was pregnant. “Tha elation I felt didn’t last long though…. I … well I uhh ran away thinkin’ I’d just mess up m’own child…” he looked over at them. Their lives in the underground hadn’t been easy and every last monster knew it. 

Alphys sighed “LISTEN PUNK… THAT BABY PUNK IS DUE HERE SOON. SO, IF YOU’RE GOING TO STAY WE NEED TO GET YOU BACK THERE WITH HER.” 

Undyne nodded. “J…just leave it to us…” 

Pretty soon he had in his hands flowers; your favorite kind, and him shaking. You were currently out with Sans and Gaster shopping for baby clothes and other things that little Rose was going to need. 

Shaking more as he approached you when his eyes met you’re the amount of emotions that flashed through your lovely expressive blue eyes, from happy all the way to anger made him want to both hug you and hide from you. 

He had left because of his own inability to cope with his own failures and he couldn’t and didn’t want you to live with that. But he also hurt you a lot and he didn’t want that for you either. 

But when you turned and walked off with Gaster leaving behind a pissed off fuming Sans… that is when he really realized he fucked up more. 

Sans stormed over to him grabbing him by the hand and dragging to him an alley way. Once there he started yelling. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, MUTT? YOU LEFT HER, AND BABY ROSE. YOU JUST LEFT!” Seeing his brothers shoulders sag and the way he just looked so exhausted Sans relented. “SHE’LL COME AROUND. JUST GET BACK TO THE HOUSE. WE HAVE A COUPLE WEEKS LEFT TILL SHE GIVES BIRTH.” 

Not having to be told twice he did just that, he went back and over the weeks he did EVERYTHING for you. His own magic now supplying baby Rose and that was a wonderful name for his daughter. Besides he had no reason to change it… he wasn’t here for most of it. 

For the first week you stayed in Sans’s room, for second week you broke silence and started talking to him again. The third week you two had made up. Clinging to him and Sans just back and forth. Jack the Skeledog warmed up to him immediately as things started getting back to normal. 

“Promise me Rus… you won’t let us again?” 

Rus hated promises but because he knew he wouldn’t he smiled and pulled you in close to him while you both sat on the cough kissing your lips “I promise Angel… m’all yours. I won’t leave again.”


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so our story comes to a close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has read this story so far. I'm happy to say I completed it. I know the epilogue is short and sweet; which is what I wanted. Take care everyone.

Soon baby Rose Serif was born into the world with a frightened yet happy and overjoyed Rus holding his baby girl close to him making sure to hold her head and not break her. Sans was there beside him still holding your hand and patting it soothingly as you laid there drifting off to sleep but still trying to talk. 

Rus never did leave you again, and eventually life settled back down for family. Rose soon got a baby brother named Raster Serif; Sans’ son. Raster and Rose were roughly a year apart. 

Rose and Raster both having white hair and mismatched eyes. Rose had left eye blue, right eye Orange. Raster right eye blue and left eye red. Both with white hair and very human looking. Though being the son and daughter of the Serif brothers they each had magical abilities of their own. Their Grandfather Gaster teaching them how to use their own blasters and harness their magic. 

Jack the Skeledog never left your daughter or your sons’ side. Even following them to school. Both children growing up with confidence. 

Raster went to become a master chef and traveled the world, Rose became a fashion designer for uhh…. Well turns out she’s much more like her Dad than anyone ever thought. She works with strippers to make gorgeous outfits. Though she doesn’t strip. (XD). She’s a sweetheart that Raster protects at all costs. 

You grow older knowing that your children are loved and beloved. They are best friends to Alphy’s and Undyne’s Son; Aldinhime. A very unique monster that looks nothing like his parents. He is a new monster type called a “Leviathan” that can shift and take on a human form. Though he resembles a water dragon when in his monster form. 

And so our story comes to a close, go knowing you are happy; with two children; and a plenty of photos to reminisce with Rus and Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I couldn't help myself, and so I wrote this little number. I should be sleeping and I'm not tired because I came home and took a nap. Why do you naps have to be so great? They mess up my sleep schedule and my body does NOT need the help :: flames behind me burn as I get more dramatic:: how dare my body betray me.
> 
> Anyway, this is the prologue of my new story. Don't work I'm still working on my other story it's not abandoned. But I just HAD to write this one. 
> 
> Leave comments, ask questions, and just overall I do you all enjoy.


End file.
